


Relativitás

by DahliaVariabilis



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DahliaVariabilis/pseuds/DahliaVariabilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decemberre aztán a Parancsnokság is felhagyott vele, hogy zaklassa. Ezt megünneplendő, Rodney olyan tesztet állított össze a Relativitás órájára, hogy négy hallgató is sírógörcsöt kapott közben. Végül mégis úgy döntött, hogy könyörületes lesz, és ad részpontokat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relativitás

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of Freedom’s Just Another Word For Nothing Left To Lose by Synecdochic.  
> Translated by the permission of the Author.
> 
> Synecdochic Freedom’s Just Another Word For Nothing Left To Lose című fic-jének a fordítása. A fordítás a szerző engedélyével készült.
> 
> Bár a fic meglehetősen melankolikus és szomorú hangulatú, mégis úgy érzem, hogy egyben az élet egy csodálatos himnusza is, a döntéseink következményeinek felvállalásáról és a boldogságról, mely oly végtelenül relatív. Jó olvasást!

Van egy sír az Arlingtoni Nemzeti Temetőben. Üres a föld alatta, rajta apró kék virágok nyílnak, melyeket a kertész nem tudott beazonosítani, akárhány szakkönyvben nézett is utána. A sír épp oly jellegtelen, mint az összes többi. Csupán egy név, egy rang és egy dátum. Semmiben sem különbözik a többi sok ezertől, eltekintve a verstől, amely díszíti:

 _Erőskezű örök Isten,_  
_Úr a hullámok tengerén,_  
_Vezesd fiad szerencsében,_  
_Reményünk a veszély egén!_  
_Halld meg, mikor hozzád szólunk,_  
_Mikor vészek közt hánykódunk!_  


Minden évben egyre több virág nyílik rajta.

~*~*~

Az egyetemen töltött első félévében a tanszékvezető két PHYS101-es kurzus, közismert nevén gyógyfizika és egy PHYS441-es kurzus – _A fizika különleges területei_ – tanítását írta elő Rodney számára. Ezen kötelezettségei már a munkatárgyalásokkor nyilvánvalóak voltak, és hogy is lehetett volna másképp, hisz ott volt az önéletrajzában az a hét éves űr, amikor minden, amit publikálhatott volna, szigorúan titkos volt, nem is beszélve az előtte lévő tizenháromról, amikor majdnem minden. Tudta, milyen veszélyekkel jár elfogadni a katonaság ajánlatát, de olyan fiatal volt még, és olyan ostoba. Az ember huszonöt éves korában hozott döntései az évek távlatából néha szinte teljesen érthetetlennek tűntek.

Az egyetem viszont még mindig nem a legrosszabb hely volt, ahol kiköthetett. Igaz, hogy a labor inkább hasonlított szemétdombra, a fizika programot pedig egy tehetségesebb hétéves is könnyedén elvégezhette, de a tanszékvezető, Dr. Vail, attól eltekintve, hogy egy retardált rézusz majomra emlékeztette Rodneyt, meglehetősen rendes ember volt. Még a pocsék önéletrajza ellenére is hajlandó volt alkalmazni, pusztán korai munkáinak színvonala, és néhány régről maradt ismerősétől érkezett jó szó alapján. Cserébe Rodney, aki a legutolsó volt a tanszék szenior oktatói sorában, megkapta azokat a tárgyakat, amelyektől mindenki a haját tépte, és senki sem akart elvállalni. Mégsem bánta túlzottan a dolgot, hisz a szerződésében az is szerepelt, hogy minden félévben tarthat egy szabadon választott kurzust, és tulajdonképpen igazán megérdemelte már, hogy egy kicsit unatkozzon. Legvégül pedig, ha a lidércek és az alapképzéses hallgatók közül kellett kiválasztania azt a dolgot, amivel soha, de soha többé az életben nem akart szembenézni, a lidércek kiütéssel nyertek.

Elődeitől, két végzős tanársegéd hallgatótól, akikre rásózta a papírmunkája jelentős részét, legalábbis, amíg teljesen el nem ijesztette őket, örökölt egy használhatatlan könyvespolcot, félig megrakva ősrégi tankönyvekkel – háromnegyedüket kidobta, a maradékra undok megjegyzéseket írt, majd azokat is kidobta – egy vénséges kávéfőzőt, amelyet lecserélt egy olyan drága modellre, hogy az egyetemen talán négy félév tandíját is ki lehetett volna fizetni belőle, és amely olyan kávét főzött, hogy még felnőtt emberek is megkönnyezték, és egy fiókot tele tollakkal, filcekkel és jegyzetpapírokkal.

PHYS441 kód alatt a relativitás speciális problémáiról tanított. Nem talált egyetlen rendes tankönyvet sem, amelytől ne kerülgette volna az infarktus, úgyhogy jobb híján összeválogatta a legkevésbé hibás folyóirat-tanulmányokat. A PHYS101-en a tanszék által rendszeresen használt könyvet adta fel, de szabadidejében – esténként vacsora közben, míg fél kézzel evett, vagy épp dolgozatokat javított – nekiállt, hogy újat írjon. Közben előkészített pár lehetséges jövőbeni tantervet is, amelyek mind magukban hordozták annak a lehetőségét, hogy felrobbantson dolgokat a hallgatói előtt.

– Sose engedd, hogy elkalandozzon a figyelmük! – mondta Dr. Vail naivan, mikor átnézte Rodney tematikáit.

Még ugyanebben a félévében barátságot kötött a tanszéki titkárnővel, mert tudta, hogy kinél van az igazi hatalom. A kutatói könyvtárossal, aki eldöntötte, hogy az egyetem milyen folyóiratokra fizessen elő, és egy fickóval az ösztöndíj irodáról, aki fekete öves karate oktató volt, és rendszeresen hangoztatta, hogy a Rodneyval töltött szerdai edzései a legjobb edzések, amikben évek óta része volt. Persze szerzett halálos ellenségeket is. Magára haragította a takarító személyzetet, akik a riasztós incidens után megtagadták, hogy még egyszer az irodájába lépjenek. A málészájú idiótát, aki a _Szilárd testek_ kurzust tanította és képtelen volt elhinni Rodney elméletét a kohéziós erőről, annak ellenére, hogy Rodneynak igaza volt, neki pedig nem, nem és nem, és közel százötven hallgatót, akik úgy gondolták alanyi jogon jár, hogy mindenféle erőfeszítés nélkül menjenek át az óráján. Ezt a tévképzetüket a férfi a legnagyobb örömmel rombolta le.

Végül vett egy tisztességes házat – közel a kampuszhoz, hogy jó időben sétálhasson – és megtöltötte könyvekkel millió különböző témában, melyekről úgy gondolta, alkalomadtán érdemes lenne többet megtudnia. Befogadott két macskát is a helyi állatmenhelyről, hogy mégse tűnjön olyan üresnek a ház. Pixel szürke és fehér foltos volt, és szerette megtámadni Rodney lábát a takaró alatt hajnalok hajnalán. Fara, teljes nevén Faraday, szívesen aludt a nappali szőnyegén a kora délutáni napsütésben, és ha úgy tartotta kedve Rodney ölébe ugrott, és engedte, hogy megsimogassa. Annál viszont mindketten okosabbak voltak, hogy megpróbálják piszkálni a nappaliban szanaszét hagyott, félig szétpreparált műszaki ketyeréket.

Decemberre aztán a Parancsnokság is felhagyott vele, hogy zaklassa. Ezt megünneplendő, Rodney olyan tesztet állított össze a Relativitás órájára, hogy négy hallgató is sírógörcsöt kapott közben. Végül mégis úgy döntött, könyörületes lesz, és ad részpontokat.

~*~*~

A második szemeszter PHYS441-es kurzusa _Alkalmazott kvantumfizika_ volt. Elsősorban alapképzésben résztvevő hallgatóknak hirdették meg, de a tanszék fogadott mesterképzéseseket is. A hír kétség kívül hamar elterjedt, mert minden előadáson egyre több végzős hallgató ólálkodott a terem végében, félve és rettegve a Rodneyról hallott hírek miatt, mégis bebocsátásban reménykedve. 

Egyik előadás alatt olyan hatalmas vihar kerekedett, hogy az egész épületben áramkimaradást okozott. A sötétséget aztán egy pillanatra vakító fényesség töltötte be. A villanás egyszerre volt ismerős és mégis rossz, a dörgés pedig olyan hangos, mintha az egész ég rájuk akart volna omlani, mindent betemetve. Rodney épp finoman megpróbált utalni rá, hogy Paul Dirac milyen pompásan, nagyszerűen és ostobán tévúton járt, aztán egy másodperccel később már a pódium mögött térdelt, bal keze előírásszerűen a jobb könyöke alatt, jobb kezében mereven tartva a fantom P-226-ost, melyet nem viselt többé. Rövid, ideges kuncogás futott végig az előadótermen, majd elhalt, mielőtt valóban elkezdődhetett volna. Előadás után, mikor a jegyzeteit pakolta össze, Nichols, de az is lehet, hogy Nicholson, diszkréten a bejáraton kívül maradva, olyan távolságban, hogy az Rodney tudatalattija számára még biztonságosnak tűnjön, megköszörülte a torkát, majd így szólt.

– Melyik haderő?

Rodney futólag rápillantott, miközben Nichols egyik lábáról a másikra állt, és meg sem próbált úgy tenni, mintha nem értené. 

– Civil – mondta épp elég határozottsággal a hangjában ahhoz, hogy a másik felfogja, nem akar erről beszélni.

Nichols a harmincas éveiben járt. Rodney mindig is kedvelte az olyan hallgatókat, akik már megjárták a világot, és rájöttek, hogy az egyetem nem csupán arra való, hogy szexeljenek és jól berúgjanak apuci és anyuci pénzén. Az egyetem nem túl jó hírneve ellenére, több hallgatójuk is volt, akiknek a veterán alap fizette a tandíját, feltehetően épp azért, mert ez volt a legolcsóbb iskola az államban. Rodney nem sokukkal találkozott az óráin.

– De volt ütközetben.

Rodney térdei kissé még mindig remegtek, és bár soha nem vallotta volna be senkinek, iszonyú erőfeszítésbe telt összeszednie magát az előadás második felére.

– Mivel elméletileg az agya nagyobb, mint azé a kolibrié, amelyik berepült előadás közben az ablakon, feltételeztem volna, hogy ez nyilvánvaló. Van más is, amiben segíthetek, vagy csak a levegőt rontja itt?

Mikor Nichols átnyújtott egy darab papírt, Rodney egy ideig csak bámult a leírt számsorra. Még mindig nem sikerült visszaszoknia az olyan mindenki számára hétköznapi tárgyakhoz, mint például a telefon. Annyi egyszerűbb mód is volt a kommunikációra, mint felvenni a kagylót és tárcsázni, de az egy egészen más világ volt.

– Irakban voltam – mondta Nichols. – Ha mégis beszélne valakivel, hívjon fel. 

Rodney nem tudta nem észrevenni, ahogy az ismerős lánc kivillant a férfi inge alól. Két évvel azután, hogy megérkeztek Atlantiszra, azok a civilek, akik rendszeresen jártak külső küldetésre, a biztonság kedvéért elkezdtek dögcédulát hordani. Rodney azóta is hordta a sajátját, és kizárólag a kötelező orvosi ellenőrzések idejére volt hajlandó levenni. Sokkal meztelenebbnek érezte magát nélküle teljesen felöltözve, mintha csak az lett volna rajta. A sztenderd két cédulás szettet viselte, és senkit nem engedett elég közel magához ahhoz, hogy észrevehesse, az egyikre nem az ő nevét írták.

A pletyka nem sokkal ezután kezdődött. Rodneyhoz csak visszhangok jutottak el az előcsarnokon keresztül, de az ember nem tölthet el hét évet úgy egy úszó konzervdobozban a világ végén, hogy ne tanulná meg olvasni a dolgok valódi jelentését. A diákoknak meggyőződése volt, hogy ex-CIA ügynök, a munkatársai – és nem volt az az isten, aki rábírhatta volna, hogy kollégáknak hívja őket azután, hogy egyszer már megtanulta, mit is jelent a szó valójában – úgy gondolták, a különleges erőknél dolgozott. Mindkét ötlet keserű nevetésre késztette, mert honnan is tudhatná egy csapatnyi burokban élő akadémikus, mit jelent bármelyik is. Ő sem tudta annak idején, mikor még maga is csak egy burokban élő akadémikus volt.

Minden második pénteken két órát autózott a lőtérre. Nem a legközelebbire ment, de a legjobbra. Az egyetlenre, ahol senki nem vonta fel a szemöldökét, hogy saját felszerelést vitt magával, az egyetlenre, ahol senki nem nézte meg kétszer, hogyan mozdul a keze a pisztolyon, ellenőrizve mindent újra és újra, megszállottan és alaposan. Hagyták, hogy gyilkolja a papír célpontokat, és ő szép, gömbölyű lyukakat hagyott, pontosan ott, ahol akarta.

A visszatérése után érvényesítette a fegyvertartási engedélyét, bejegyeztette az összes fegyverét és elvégezett minden előírt biztonsági tanfolyamot. Néha maga sem tudta pontosan, hogy miért is csinálja mindezt, de a meleg kéz emlékét a hátán, a combjain és a karján, ahogy felfelé ösztökélte az egyik könyökét, miközben a másik kezét lefelé lökdöste, húzta és igazgatta, míg minden a megfelelő állásba nem került, soha nem tudta elfelejteni. Nem tudta elfelejteni azt sem, ahogy a kezébe adta a véletlenszerűen félig töltött revolvert, hogy így szoktassa le arról a rossz szokásáról, hogy állandóan hátrahőköljön a hang és a visszarúgás erejétől. Nem tudta elfelejteni a hosszú órákat, mikor a csuklója elzsibbadt, és a háta fájdalmasan lüktetett, de ez semmit sem számított, mert már csak az ösztönök munkáltak benne, kiszorítva minden tudatos gondolatot, és a visszatérő céltábla látványára kelt elégedettséget, melyen ő hagyta ott a nyomát.

Tragédia lett volna elveszíteni ezt a kemény munkával elért kompetenciát, mondta magának. Ez az egész erről szólt, és semmi másról. Hisz biztonságban volt egy kicsi, világvégi egyetemen, a semmi közepén, az Egyesült Államokban, és valószínűleg úgy fogja leélni az élete hátralévő részét, hogy soha többé nem érzi újra a vér patakzását az ujjai alatt, ahogy keze a saját karjára markol, vagy a zsibbadás keltette fájdalmat, mikor egy testrész sérülten és használhatatlanul lóg az oldalánál. Mégis. Jobb félni, mint megijedni.

Mikor megjelent az első kötelező orvosi vizsgálatán, az orvosa meglepetten pislogott a testére vésett emlékek térképére. A nő a vállán lévő egyik sebhely felé nyúlt – golyó ütötte seb, az ötödik évben szerezte, mikor rosszul mozdult, rossz időben, egy ostoba, amatőr hiba, de már olyan kimerült volt, hogy több mint egy percbe telt, mire észrevette, hogy Teyla szitkozódik mellette, az inge pedig átázott – és láthatóan kérdezni akart valamit.

– Ne! – mondta Rodney, alig hallhatóan, majd lehunyta a szemét. Azóta is ő volt az orvosa. Talán azért, mert amikor ránézett, és meglátta az arcán átcikázó érzelmeket, nem tette meg.

A fizika tanszéken hagyomány volt a professzorok és hallgatók közti tavaszi paintball verseny. Rodney hivatkozott betegségre, allergiára, rosszkedvre, túlhajszoltságra, de Dr. Vail egyértelművé tette, hogy a részvétel kötelező. Ez volt az első év 1994 óta, hogy a tanárok nyertek. Azután egy héten keresztül minden nap legalább tizenötször kezet mosott, próbálva lesúrolni a ráfröccsent vörös festéknek még az emlékét is.

~*~*~

Mikor a szemeszter véget ért Dr. Vail felajánlotta, hogy tarthat egy nyári gyógyfizika kurzust, de Rodney visszautasította, hisz nem volt szüksége a pénzre. Ehelyett inkább feltekerte a légkondicionálót, és újraolvasta kedvenc régi barátait ábécé sorrendben: Asimov, Clarke, Heinlein, Sturgeon. Kissé zavarodottá vált, de nem igazán lepődött meg, mikor rájött, hogy az egyik kedvence közülük Heinlein _A férfi, aki elefántokban utazott_ című novellája lett. Érdekes, hogy a tizenegy éves Rodney McKay még végtelenül unalmasnak találta, a huszonnégy éves meg túlontúl érzelgősnek. Miközben olvasott, Pixel a lábánál szunyókált, vagy a rongyegerével játszott, Fara pedig elfoglalta a fotel háttámláját, közvetlenül Rodney feje mögött, úgyhogy óvatosnak kellett lennie, hova támaszkodik.

Az egész három és fél hétig tartott. Rodeny mindig is falta a könyveket. Mikor végzett velük, az aktuálisan futó tudományos-ismeretterjesztő sorozatok kritizálásával szórakoztatta magát, a délutánjait pedig Kipling költészetével töltötte. Sosem szerette különösebben a költészetet, de egyszer meghallotta Lornet, amint az orra alatt mormogott az egyik üres csarnokokban, arra várva, hogy valaki végre előkerüljön és foglalkozzon az utolsó apró részletekkel: „Ha a vér az ár az admiralitásért, Istenem, mi mindent megfizettünk.” A sor azóta is vele maradt. 

Mikor aztán épp elkezdett volna azon gondolkodni, hogy talán mégis csak jó lett volna elvállalni a nyári különórát, csak hogy legyen valami tennivalója a délutánjain, e-mailt kapott Elizabethtől. Nem foglalkozott vele, ugyanúgy ahogy a visszatérésük óta kapott több száz másikkal sem. Elizabeth újabban az ENSZ-nek dolgozott, de az e-mailjeiből, amikre sosem válaszolt, Rodney tudta, hogy a szabadideje legnagyobb részében bolygó hollandit játszik egy hajónyi fél-őrült menekültnek.

A nőt azonban nem rettentette el Rodney némasága. Egy nap személyesen tűnt fel az ajtajában, a férjével együtt, és bár Rodney a legkevésbé sem akart újra találkozni velük, mégis felvette a legjobb álmosolyát. A kínos csendet Ronon törte meg, határozottan benyomulva az ajtón a házba, miközben emberesen hátba veregette Rodneyt. Rodney még mindig csodálkozott rajt, hogy sikerült Elizabethnek elérnie, hogy Ronon visszajöhessen velük. Szinte biztos volt benne, hogy valamiféle zsarolás lehetett a háttérben, a nő saját, kifinomult visszavágása, melyen tulajdonképpen nem kellett volna csodálkoznia, hisz jómaga is többször volt a fogadó felén az Elizabeth Weir féle realitás-torzító mezőnek, mint azt meg tudta volna számolni.

_Általánosa elfogadott tény volt, hogy a végső nagy összecsapás a lidércekkel akkor kezdődött, mikor Elizabeth hátradőlt a székében, megszorította az orrnyergét, hogy visszafogja kezdődő fejfájását, és így szólt: „Rendben, akkor összegezzük.” Rodney azt már képtelen volt megmondani, mikor fejeződött be. Az utolsó három napot, Elizabeth utasítására benyugtatózva töltötte a gyengélkedőn. Csak mikor az infúziója kiürült, tért magához egy-egy rövid pillanatra a gyógyszerek keltette kábulatból, ám olyankor fennhangon követelte, hogy engedjék el, és mondják el neki, hogy mi történik. Később tudta csak meg, hogy Zelenka volt, aki végül önmegsemmisítésre kényszerítette az utolsó lidérc kaptárhajót, de Rodney ZPM újratöltési módszere adta hozzá a szükséges energiát._

_Ezt azonban mind úgy mesélték el neki, mert semmire sem emlékezett attól a pillanattól kezdve, hogy az utolsó megmaradt ugrójuk épp csak egy másodperccel túl későn fordult, és széthulló törmelékkel terítette be a város védőpajzsát. Miller őrmester jelentkezett a küldetésre, de az utolsó pillanatban mégis le kellett váltani, mert a jobb kezén elveszítette két ujját, miközben a főhangárba próbált utat törni magának. Az irányítóközpontból senki nem tudott a változtatásról egészen addig, amíg az ugró fel nem szállt._

_A hivatásos agykurkászok poszttraumatikus stressz következtében bekövetkező emlékezetkiesésnek hívták a jelenséget, de néha, mikor Rodney aludt, álmában hallotta, ahogy az izzó fém a meleg nyári óceánba hullik. Ez volt az egyetlen emlék, amit megőrzött. Azóta, ahányszor csak esett az eső, mindig fájt a csuklója. Nem csoda, hisz szinte az összes csontját szilánkosra törte, mikor megpróbált kiszabadulni a kötelekből. Ezeken a napokon, mikor felkelt két Tylenolt vett be, és kétujjnyi whiskyt ivott lefekvés előtt._

Ronon és Elizabeth olyan óvatos volt körülötte, mintha legalábbis pátyolgatásra lett volna szüksége. Az első órában a beszélgetésük nehézkes és kissé kellemetlen volt, míg végül Elizabeth feladta a reményt, hogy beszédre bírja Rodneyt, miért is ülnek a konyhájában, a világvégi Podunkban. Inkább kilökte őket a kertbe nyíló hátsó ajtón a késődélutáni napfénybe.

– Menjetek, én addig főzök valamit.

– Csak semmi citrom – mondta Rodney, hogy megpróbáljon annak látszani, aki korábban volt.

Elizabeth erre csak a fejét csóválta.

– Persze, Rodney, mert biztos tele van a konyhád olyan dolgokkal, amikre halálosan allergiás vagy. Menjetek. Adjátok ki magatokból.

Ronon farmert és fehér ujjatlan trikót viselt. Ez kissé ellentmondott Rodney univerzumról alkotott korábbi tapasztalatainak, de mindegy, Ronon milyen ruhában volt, így is szét tudta rúgni a seggét. Egy pillantás, egy biccentés, és máris letisztázták a szabályokat. Hat év, amikor folyamatosan egymás kezébe teszitek az életeteket, nem merül feledésbe egykönnyen. Rodneyt először felkavarta, hogy milyen jól esett ütni, de aztán hagyta magát beleveszni a lábak mozgásába, és abba az eleven és valódi érzésbe, ahogy Ronon ökle áthatolt a védelmén. Tudta, hogy Ronon kesztyűs kézzel bánik vele, de értékelte a gesztust. Ronon, általában ilyen volt. Kivéve, amikor nem. Azért Rodney is tartotta magát, és meglepetésére jóval több időbe telt, mint gondolta, mire teljesen kifáradva elfeküdt a fűben, és felnézett az égre. Rodney sosem foglalkozott az edzéseik alatt formális megadási gesztusokkal, Rononnak elég volt a szemébe néznie, és látta rajta. A férfi aztán fölé hajolt, széles vállaival eltakarva a napot, és a kezét nyújtotta.

– Jobb, mint amire számítottam – mondta.

Rodney röviden fontolgatta, hogy segítség nélkül pattanjon talpra, de nagy különbség volt az erőfitogtatás és a teljes ostobaság közt, úgyhogy végül megragadta Ronon csuklóját, és hagyta, hogy a férfi felhúzza a földről. Érezte az inak húzódását a csuklójában, de ez ma nem a rossz napok egyike volt. Amint nem erőltette többé, a fájdalom is elillant.

– Gyakorlok – mondta régi könnyedséggel átvéve Ronon stílusát. Tudta, hogy a hiányukat soha nem fogja elfelejteni, de talán elfelejtheti az okokat, hogy miért. 

A negyedik évben fogságba estek az M9L-2VK-n egy hatszor négy méteres cellában, ahol a falakat emberi ürülék borította. A mintaxaniak hittek benne, hogy a rabok vérének rendszeres kiontása kedves az isteneik számára. Tizenhét napba telt mire az ionvihar elcsendesedett annyira, hogy a mentőcsapat berepülhessen. A fogságuk végére Rodney gondolkodás nélkül fel tudta sorolni Ronon családfáját tíz generációra visszamenően és az összes setadai gyász-litániát, Ronon pedig tudta azt az energiaátviteli egyenletet, amit elindulásuk előtt Rodneynak már nem volt ideje leírnia, és az összes dolgot, amit Rodney sosem volt képes elmondani azoknak, akiket szeretett. A setadaiaknak volt egy szavuk erre: randatur, üzenet-hozó, aki átadta az elesett harcostárs utolsó szavait.  
Ronon bólintott.

– Jó – mondta a napfénybe hunyorogva. – Aggódtam, hogy nem folytatod a gyakorlataidat.

– Nem igazán egyszerű megoldani errefelé – mondta Rodney, – de nem. Nem akartam…

Annyi variáció volt, ahogy befejezhette volna ezt a mondatot, de Ronon úgyis ismerte az összeset. Mikor aztán a férfi a vállára tette a kezét, Rodney szinte nem is tudott visszaemlékezni rá, mikor ért hozzá valaki utoljára csak azért, hogy bátorítsa. 

– Rendben vagy – mondta Ronon, és a súly, mely hetek óta egyre erősebben nyomta a mellkasát, hirtelen semmivé lett, mert valóban rendben volt. Néha viszont hiába tudja az ember, könnyebb elhinni, ha valaki mástól hallja a vágyott szavakat. Valakitől, aki eleget tud hozzá, hogy ezt megállapíthassa, és Ronon eleget tudott. Mindig is eleget tudott.

– Szóval? Mit gondolsz a földről? – kérdezte.

– Szép – mondta Ronon apró mosollyal a szája szegletében, majd elhúzza a kezét.

– Ugye – szólt Rodney, ahogy a ház felé sétáltak.

~*~*~

Októberben, az egyetemen töltött harmadik szemeszterében, Rodney felfedezte, hogy valaki kiírt számára öt nap kutatói szabadságot, és még egy konferencia részvételt is megszervezett a tudta nélkül. Mire észbe kapott már egy genovai előadóteremben ült, és élete legrettenetesebb tudományos előadását hallgatta. Egy ismerős arc is feltűnt a tömegben, de azon kívül, hogy undok megjegyzéseket fűzött az előadáshoz Zelenkának a konferencia rádiócsatornáján keresztül, képtelen volt mélyebb beszélgetésbe bonyolódni. Túl sok titkot rejtegetett ahhoz, hogy megengedhesse magának, hogy közelebb engedje a férfit. A konferencia színvonala később sem emelkedett, és Rodneynak legalább száz ötlete kavargott a fejében, hogyan szedhetné szét az előadókat anélkül, hogy bármit olyat felfedne, amiről nem szabad beszélnie, de sajnálatos módon a dolog rég unalmassá vált számára.

Inkább a visszatérése óta megjelent egyetlen publikációjára gondolt. Körülbelül akkoriban jelent meg, mikor végleg elküldte a Parancsnokságot melegebb éghajlatra, de az eset nem csak emiatt volt különleges. A publikáció nem a saját szakterületén született, és ez volt az első eset tizenhét éves kora óta, hogy egyetlen szó nélkül vállalt másodszerzői státuszt valaki mellett. A tanulmány – _Komputációs folyadék dinamika és a Navier-Stokes egyenletek – A matematikai bizonyítás_ – gyakorlatilag minden szavában az ő írása volt, de mindez nem számított, hisz a lényeg, maga a matek, valaki máshoz tartozott. A Navier-Stokes egyenletek bizonyítása a Millenniumi problémák egyike volt, és a Clay Matematikai Intézet ellenőrző bizottsága valamikor az elkövetkező hat hónapban fog dönteni róla, hogy a tanulmány megérdemli-e az egymillió dolláros díjat. Rodneynak szemernyi kétsége sem volt a végkimenetelt illetően, és mivel a tanulmány fő szerzője hivatalos örökös nélkül halt meg, tudta, hogy a teljes összeget ő fogja kapni. Már azt is kitalálta, mire fogja költeni a pénzt. Elhatározta, hogy létrehoz egy ösztöndíjat matematikusoknak, hogy repülni tanulhassanak.

Legnagyobb megkönnyebbülésére, a konferencia végére Zelenka felhagyott a folyamatos kísérletezéssel, hogy megpróbálja elcsípni egy italra, vagy egy vacsorára. Rodney hallott róla, hogy a férfi elfogadott egy ajánlatot egy cseh kormányprogramban. Az ő hátterével ez nem is volt meglepő, végül is Rodney is dönthetett volna így, de ő mindig is jobban szerette a látványos és dramatikus gesztusokat. Másrészt Kanada már rég nem volt az otthona többé, az amerikai kormánytól pedig csak valami Antarktikánál és Szibériánál is rosszabbra számíthatott volna.

Három nappal a visszatérése után Dr. Vail jelent meg az irodájában. Először azt hitte, csak egy pohár kávéért jött, mert már unta az épület előtti mozgó-büfében kapható ihatatlan löttyöt, de félúton egyszer csak pislant egyet, és végre összeállt a kép. A főnöke tulajdonképpen arról beszélt, hogy nem sok értelme van Rodneyt az egyetemen tartani, ha képtelen javítani a tanszék hírnevén azáltal, hogy briliáns és éleslátó tanulmányokat prezentál, melyek bemutathatóak egy olyan konferencián, amiről épp hazajött. Finoman célzott arra is, hogy jó lenne, ha záros határidőn belül így cselekedne, lehetőleg még azelőtt, hogy a felügyelő bizottság észreveszi, nem elég képzett a munkájához. Rodney döbbent csöndben bámult rá, és közben azon gondolkozott, vajon a Csillagkapu fordító alapprogramja megengedné-e, hogy az akadémia nyelvet angolra fordítsa, mert szinte biztos volt benne, hogy nem ez az első ilyen beszélgetésük. Csupán az első alakalom, amikor megértette, mit is akar mondani a másik. Ezen aztán annyira meglepődött, hogy mire észbe kaphatott volna, a szája már megint magától járt, és azt mondta:

– Ugye, ezzel nem azt akarod mondani, hogy kirúgsz, ha nem publikálok valamit hamarosan?

Erre Vail ijedt kis morranást hallatott, majd ahogy csak bírt visszakozni kezdett. A visszakozása pedig nem csak szóbeli, hanem fizikai is volt, mert egy pillanat alatt már talpra is ugrott. Rodney úgy érezte, mintha egy hideg kis kő lenne a gyomrában, és a tekintete valószínűleg szörnyen ijesztő lehetett, ha képes volt visszavonulásra késztetni a másikat.

– Ha a tizedét publikálhatnám annak, ami a fejemben van, lenne az egyetemnek egy Nobel-díjas oktatója – mondta felindultan.

Vail erre már az ajtókeretbe kapaszkodott, csupán a lábujja lógott át a láthatatlan határvonalon, amely elválasztotta Rodney birodalmát az övétől, de azért még tartotta magát annyira, hogy elmondja, a puszta oktatói munka önmagában nem üti meg a felügyelőbizottság színvonalát. Aztán, mint akit puskából lőttek ki, már ott sem volt.  
Aznap este, mikor hazaért, Rodney kiválasztott egyet az akasztós szekrény tetején lévő három kartondoboz közül, aztán kivett hat borítékot, csak úgy találomra. Vastag, nagy borítékok voltak, rajtuk számok, és egy bélyegző nehéz lenyomata, amit kapkodva nyomott rá egy türelmetlen kéz. Alig több mint harminc perc alatt átnézte az aktualitásukat vesztett hivatkozásokat, és elküldte őket hat különböző folyóiratnak. A formai követelményekkel még csak nem is foglalkozott.

Levelezési címként az irodai címét adta meg. A tanszéki titkárnő valamennyit felbontotta, majd az asztalán hagyta őket – _New Journal of Physics, Annalen der Physik, a Condensed Matter Physics Journal, a Journal of Computational Physics, és International Journal of Nanoscience._ Talán még fénymásolatokat is készített magának, gondolta Rodney, de nem különösebben izgatta a dolog. Az _Icarus_ szerkesztője személyesen hívta fel, és sírva könyörgött újabb tanulmányokért. Hamarosan visszaérkeztek a korrektúrák is. Fogalma sem volt róla, vajon kit kérhettek fel. Atlantiszon egymásnak korrektúráztak, és gyakran még Zelenkának is problémát okozott, hogy lépést tartson Rodney gondolatmenetével.

Három folyóirat a következő számában is fenntartotta a vezércikk helyét Rodney számára. Emellett kapott négy különböző ösztöndíjajánlatot, hét meghívást vendégelőadást tartani és kitüntetést nyolc nagyhírű kutatóintézettől. Mikor elolvasta az egyik tiszteletpéldány hátulján az alaposan megcenzúrázott életrajzot, rá kellett jönnie, hogy már nem az az ember, aki valaha volt. Már nem vágyott széles elismertségre és díjakra. Az egyetlen díj, amiről majd érdemes lesz írni, még nem érkezett el.

~*~*~

A negyedik félévben végre elérkezettnek látta az időt, hogy lazítson kicsit. A PHYS441-es kurzust megosztva tartotta a zeneművészeti tanszékkel, és mivel szellemesebb nem jutott eszébe, _Matek, Zene és Fizikának_ nevezte el. Az órának a felvételi mellett több más kötelező előfeltétele is volt. Egyrészt részvétel a Matematika 2 kurzuson, másrészt megfelelő zongoratudás. Meglepetésére kifejezetten sokan jelentkeztek, és egyre több arc tűnt ismerősnek. 

Mielőtt aláírta volna a jelentkezéseket, mindegyiküknek adott egy kottamásolatot a Goldberg variációk egyik tételéről és egy későbbi időpontot, amikor bemutathatják hozzáértésüket. Egyik fiú látható habozással ült le a zongorához. Kezei bizonytalanok voltak, mint aki rég elfeledett mozdulatokat próbál újra felidézni.

– Sajnálom – mondta végül, gondosan kerülve Rodney pillantását. – Nem játszottam tizenhárom éves korom óta.

Rodney emlékezett rá a két félévvel korábbi kvantumfizika óráról és a múlt félévi részecske- és atomfizika kurzusról, de a névmemóriája mindig is szelektíven működött. Harris, talán Hanson. Valami ilyesmi.

– Miért akarja felvenni az órát?

A fiú rövid ideig tétovázott, majd felemelt fejjel Rodney szemébe nézett, és őszintén így válaszolt. 

– Mert az univerzum olyan gyönyörűnek tűnik, ahogy ön tanít róla – bökte ki végül.

Rodney minden további kérdés nélkül aláírta a jelentkezési lapját. Elevenen élt még az emlékeiben az első próbálkozása, amikor több mint két évtizedes kihagyás után, újra megpróbált zenét előcsalogatni az alvó billentyűkből. Az atlantiszi koncert-termet egy rutin felderítés során fedezték fel a tizenötödik hónapban. Az antropológusok szinte összepisilték magukat örömükben, hogy rekonstruálhattak egy darabot az ősök kultúrájából. Rodney kivárta, mire a nagy érdeklődés kissé lecsillapodott, míg valami új kötötte le a figyelmüket, mielőtt egy reggel, hajnali öt órakor kezében laptoppal és fejében millió magyarázattal, hogy miért is fontos az ősök zenerendszerének megértése a tudomány szempontjából, a terembe indult. A kifogásokra végül nem lett szüksége. Az egyetlen ember, aki valaha ott találta, ismerte már annyira, hogy ne legyen szükségük hazugságokra. Egyébként nem találkozott a teremben senkivel egészen a negyedik évig. Akkorra sikerült rájönnie, hogyan tudja átültetni Chopint az ősök heptaton hangolású hangszereire. A lényeg, hogyha akarta volna, tettethette volna, hogy a kezdetektől játszik, de nem tettette. Megtehette volna, de nem tette, és ez volt a lényeg.

Szóval a félévet azzal töltötte, hogy megpróbálta megtanítani a csoportnak, hogyan kereshetik meg az egyenleteket Bachban, és hogyan hozhatják elő a zenét Eulerből. Miközben a koncertteremben kószált, és ujjai végigsiklottak a néma billentyűkön, Atlantisz szimfóniája töltötte be a gondolatait. Még képtelen lett volna szabadjára engedni, vagy papírra vetni, de érezte, hogy közeleg az idő. Ráért, és biztos akart lenni benne, hogy jól fogja csinálni. 

~*~*~

Épp mielőtt összeállította volna az ötödik félévre szánt 441-es a tantervet, nagy duzzogva a málészájú idióta is felmondott, Rodneyra hagyva a szilárd testek kurzust, mivel másnak nem volt hozzá a tanszéken megfelelő képzettsége. A férfi elviselhetetlen munkakörülményekre hivatkozott, de ez alatt valójában Rodneyt értette. Rodney persze nem vette a szívére a dolgot, inkább húzott egy újabb strigulát a listájára, melyen számon tartotta az idiótákat, akiktől sikerült megszabadítania egy újabb munkahelyét. 

A málészájú felmondását aztán két hét őrült munka követte. Szinte reménytelen próbálkozásnak tűnt, hogy találjon egy olyan tankönyvet, ami nem tiszta hazugság, aztán a laborokat is lefixálja – ez az egyetem szinte összes, siralmasan inadekvát kutatólaborját magába foglalta. Végül az utolsó napon, délután négykor sikerült beesnie a tanulmányi osztályra a kész tantervekkel. Egész félévben képtelen volt visszaemlékezni, minek is nevezte el a kurzust, anélkül, hogy megnézte volna. A kiírásban a kurzus _Gyakorlati kríziskezelés_ néven szerepelt, de magában csak úgy hívta _101 mód, ahogy a kockák megmenthetnek, hogy ne egyenek meg az idegenek._ A név olyannyira bele ette magát a gondolataiba, hogy egy szerda délután élesben is elrontotta. Szerencsére a hallgatók csak egy újabb rossz sci-fis utalásnak könyvelték el az esetet.

Az előadás egy alaposan megcenzúrázott összefoglalása volt annak a hét évnek, amit ketyegő bombák és alig-értett technológiák közt töltött, és az a súlyos áron megszerzett tudás táplálta, hogy elég egy rossz mozdulat, egy rossz számítás, és zavartan álldogálhat egyik lábáról a másikra, miközben Elizabeth felolvassa a halottjaik gyászbeszédét a pénteki, mindenki számára kötelező szertartáson. Hamar rákényszerültek, hogy kitalálják a saját gyászszertartásukat, mert valahogy semmi sem tűnt helyénvalónak. Rodney mindegyikükre emlékezett – Marshall B. Sumnertől kezdve az utolsóig. Bár a nevek sosem voltak az erősségei, rá kellett jönnie, mindig vannak ismeretlen mélységek, melyeket nem lehet előre sejteni. Hetvennégy név a kétszáztizenegyből a saját számlájára volt írható. Az egész félévet annak szentelte, hogy megpróbálja felkészíteni a hallgatóit a felelősségre, ha egy nap majd maguknak is el kell kezdeniük a saját emlék-listájukat.

– Ezen az órán – mondta az első napon – megtanulják, hogyan gondolkozzanak gyorsan, hogyan használják, amijük van, és hogyan csináljanak a lehetetlenből csupán valószínűtlent. Valószínűleg ez lesz az egyedüli alkalom az egyetemi pályafutásom alatt, hogy kimondom a következő mondatot, úgyhogy jól figyeljenek! Senki sem fog megbukni az órán, ha veszi a fáradtságot és jelen lesz. A jegyüket azonban teljes mértékben a záróvizsga szereplésük fogja meghatározni. Egy héttel előre meg fogom mondani, hogy mi lesz a vizsgán, és javaslom ne is aggódjanak rajta addig. Kezdjünk is neki, és határozzuk meg, mi az a krízis, és beszéljünk arról az abszolút szánalomra méltó tendenciáról, hogy az emberek az idejük felét egy krízis esetében pánikolással töltik. – Végignézett az arcok tengerén, kibökve az ismerősöket a teremben, pusztán az alapján, hogy nem ült a sokkos kifejezés az arcukon, amit általában azoknak, akik először találkoztak Dr. Rodney McKayjel, és máris elkezdte szortírozni őket a hét éves tapasztalata alapján, hogy krízishelyzetben ki lesz cselekvőképes és ki alkalmatlan.

A dolog nem is olyan egyszerű, mint ahogy elsőre látszik. Látott tengerészgyalogosokat helyszíni lábamputálást végezni egyetlen szemrebbenés nélkül, bezárva egy helyiségbe, ahol a tengervíz folyamatosan emelkedett. Látott kutatókat elájulni, mikor meglátták milyen hatása van a vákuumnak az emberi testre, látott felnőtt nőket és férfiakat, mikor szembesültek a saját halandóságukkal. Ő maga is összetört, nem is egyszer: hallucinációk, végigrettegett éjszakák, és hetek, amikor azt érzed, hogy egy homokvár vagy, az univerzum pedig az óceán, és minden egyes alkalommal, mikor végigsöpör rajtad magával visz belőled egy apró darabot.

– Hogy definiáljuk azt, aki jó a krízisben? – szólt közvetlenül az első sorban ülő fiúhoz, aki meglepő módon kevésbé nézett ki ostobának, mint akikkel általában találkozni szokott, és volt rá esélye, hogy valódi karriert érjen el a tudományterületén. – Ez nem azt jelenti, hogy nem vagy ijedt. Az különben is csak fantáziátlanná tesz. A jó krízismegoldó az, aki képes rá, hogy a félelmeiből motivációt merítsen. Senki nem törődik vele, ha közben összevizeled a nadrágod, amíg utána ott vagy te is és a nadrág is, hogy viccelődjenek rajtad.

Sok jó embert veszített el, mire megtanulta kiválasztani azokat, akik képesek voltak megtanulni ezt a leckét, mielőtt túl késő lett volna. Néha elgondolkozott, vajon a tanulóinak van-e fogalma róla, mire készíti fel őket. Néha elgondolkozik rajta, vajon mire is készíti fel őket. Szinte mérhetetlenül kicsi volt az esélye, hogy bármelyik a huszonegyből olyan szituációban találja magát, ahol egyike lesz azon keveseknek, akik visszatartják majd az áradást.

Az ötödik alkalommal Rodney három fős csoportokba osztotta őket, majd minden csoportnak védőszemüvegeket, szerelődobozt és egy kis gránátszerű dolgot adott. Nem volt épp ős-technológia, azok mind mélyre rejtett pincékben hevertek, melyek hivatalosan nem is léteznek, rájuk pecsételve a titkosított bélyegző, és az ötven évre zárolt előirányzat, de Rodney nem azért töltött hét évet Atlantiszon, hogy ne ragadjon rá valami az ősök dizájnjából. Nem csoda hát, hogy a játékai kissé idegenszerű hatást keltettek. Mindegyik kicsit más volt, lágyan világítottak és zümmögtek, egyre növekvő erővel, minél több idő telt el anélkül, hogy hatástalanították volna őket. Mindegyik egy nem mérgező festékkel volt megtöltve, ami befogta a hajat és a bőrt, de nem ártott a ruhának és az elektromos eszközöknek.

– Gratulálok! – mondta miután minden csoport követte az utasításait, és élesítette a készüléket. – Épp most élesítettek egy bombát. Ha nem hatástalanítják harminc percen belül, a bomba felrobban, és maguk mind meghalnak. Gondolkozzanak gyorsan.

Jó néhány percbe beletelt, mire megmozdultak, és Rodney látta rajtuk, hogy azt hiszik, blöfföl. Szinte látta az arcukon a gondolataikat. Félig reménykedés, hogy csak tetteti, és ilyet azért ő sem tenne, de ott volt az a másik ötven százalék, hogy mégiscsak aláírattatott velünk egy jogi nyilatkozatot, és végül is Dr. Rodney McKayről volt szó. Rodney hátra dőlt, feltette a lábát az asztalra, összefonta karját a mellkasa előtt, és nézett. Érdekes volt külső szemlélőként követni az eseményeket, biztonságából figyelni, és egyszer végre tudni, hogy mi történik.

Magában kis fogadásokat kötött, hogy ki hogyan fog reagálni, és tíz perc múlva meg is nyerte az elsőt, mikor a négyes csoport valami idiótaságot csinált, és felrobbantotta a készüléket. A festék két embert is eltalált, egyiküket az arcukon, a másikat a kezén és a karján. Rodney leállította őket, mielőtt még túlzottan pánikba estek volna, és egy alkoholos törlőkendő kíséretében átadta a festék biztonsági adatlapját. A festék így is elég nyomot fog hagyni, hogy szégyenkezhessenek miatta. Megrettentek és dühösek voltak, de inkább saját magukra, mint Rodneyra. Cserébe Rodney is gyengédebb volt velük, mint kellett volna, mikor elküldte őket, hogy mosakodjanak meg, és húsz perc múlva jöjjenek vissza. Ezek után, senki nem kételkedett többé Rodney szavaiban, mikor figyelmeztette őket, hogy számítsanak mindig a legrosszabbra.

Három csoportnak sikerült rájönnie a szerkezet működésére, és hatástalanítani a majdnem-bombát, épp az utolsó pillanatban. A többiek sorba álltak az adatlapért és a törlőkendőért, és Rodney alaposan megfigyelte őket. Hogyan reagálnak és éreznek, és mire kell majd odafigyelnie a közeljövőben.

– Rendben – mondta végül – beszéljük meg mi ment jól, és mi ment rosszul.

Óra után a teremben marasztalta a hatos csoportot. Nem ők nyerték meg a versenyt, de ők voltak a legjobbak, és ők voltak azok, akik a leggyorsabban léptek túl a kezdeti döbbeneten, és láttak munkához. Tudta, hogy résztvevőként csak zavarnának a következő kísérletben. Hajlandók voltak viszont másként együttműködni, és három tanórával később, mikor elérkeztek az előre megbeszélt ponthoz, Harris kiabálni kezdett, mint akit ölnek, majd hangos csattanással lezuhant a székéről, és elterült a padok közt. A hirtelen beálló csendben, mielőtt még kitörhetett volna a pánik, Rodney tapsolt egyet és így szólt:

– Maguk mind molekuláris biológusok egy laborban, ahol valaki megszegte a biztonsági előírásokat, és most mindannyiukat megfertőzte egy levegőben terjedő ismeretlen kórokozó. A székük alatt, találnak egy papírzacskót, ami tartalmazza a karantén alatt szükséges felszereléseket, és találnak mellette egy stopperórát is. Amikor a lámpa az órán villogni kezd, a kórokozó győzött, és maguk mind meghaltak. Van egy telefonos segítségük, aki a fertőzések szakértője – jelen esetben én – akitől bármi szükségeset meg tudnak kérdezni. A betegség nagyon gyors lefolyású, hölgyeim és uraim. Gondolkozzanak gyorsan!

Ekkor észrevette, hogy egy lány a padsorok közé térdelt, hogy ellenőrizze Harris pulzusát.

– Fizika szakosok vagyunk, nem biológusok. Mi a francot kellene csinálnunk?

– Túlélni – mondta Rodney. Egy pillanatara szinte lelkiismeret furdalása támadt, de a kiírásban benn volt minden szükséges figyelmeztetés, és rohadtul nem fog szimpátiát érezni olyanokkal szemben, akik lusták voltak elolvasni, mikor ráadásul húszas betűmérettel volt szedve.

Még kevesebb együttérzése volt saját magával szemben, mikor meghallotta Shah-t – akit külön megkért, hogy a halálsikolya élethű legyen – és észrevette, hogy a körmeit olyan erősen vájta a szék karfájába, hogy az egyik bele is tört. Senkit nem hibáztathat, csak saját magát, amiért ezt kitalálta. De el fogja viselni, mert a cél nemes. A cél, hogy megtanulják, hogy vannak szituációk, amikor nem nyerhetsz, ha nincs pokoli nagy szerencséd, amit pedig csak úgy találhatsz meg, ha végignézed, ahogy nagyon intelligens emberek szörnyű ostobaságokat művelnek.

Szép lassan aztán belerázódtak a három órás ciklusokba – krízis/megbeszélés/előadás – miközben Rodney feljegyzéseket és kommentárokat készített, amiket háromszorosan levédett fájlokban tartott a laptopján. Az, hogy egy ember hogyan viselkedik vészhelyzetben, legalább annyira bizalmasan kezelendő, mint az érdemjegyeik. A fejlődésük is nagyjából megfelelt Rodney előzetes elvárásainak – néhányuké kicsit jobban, másoké kicsit kevésbé. Valahol a félév felénél jártak, mikor minden csoportnak egy laptopot adott, ami harminc perctől számolt visszafelé, előre jelezve egy ismeretlen katasztrófát, egy teljesen ismeretlen, sosem hallott idegen nyelven, mikor Harris váratlanul felkapta a laptopot és kihajította a csukott ablakon. Az üvegcsörömpölés halk suttogásnak hallatszott Harris érdes, szaggatott lélegzetéhez képest. 

– Állj! Senki se mozduljon! – kiáltotta, és mostanra tanultak annyit, hogy gondolkodás nélkül engedelmeskedjenek. Leállította a laptopok számlálóját, majd óvatosan, széttárt karokkal Harrishez lépett, és a lehető legsemlegesebb arckifejezéssel megkérdezte. – Jól van, Harris?

Harris nehezen vette a levegőt, mint aki épp most nézett szembe egy lidérccel. A pupillái tágak volta, arca torz grimaszba rándult.

– Maga csak egy beteges, szadista fasz – kiabálta, – és nekem elegem van, hogy itt szenvedjek a maga szórakozására!

Rodney számított rá, hogy előbb-utóbb valamelyikük megtörik, de nem így képzelte.

– Rendben, mindenki menjen haza! Szabadnapot kapnak. Jövő kedden megbeszéljük. – Harris zavarodottan pislogott, miközben az csoport többi tagja lassan és hezitálva elkezdte összeszedni a könyveket és a kabátokat. – Maga jöjjön velem az irodámba! – mondta neki Rodney, és egy pillanatra elgondolkozott, vajon nem fog-e inkább elmenekülni.

Mikor aztán a fiút leültette az irodai kanapéra, és kikészített két bögre kávét és egy kis csokoládét, amit a vészhelyzeti vércukor problémáira tartogatott, ő is leült a vendégfotelbe – elég közel, hogy megnyugtató legyen, de nem annyira, hogy veszélyes – és így szól:

– Meglehetősen jól tartottam magam mikor megkínoztak, meglőttek, mikor egy házilag készített atombombát raktam össze, miközben metamfetaminnal nyomtam magam, mert két hete nem aludtam, rengeteg más minden közt, ami annyira titkos, hogy még csak utalnom sem szabad rá, és tudja végül mi tört meg?

Harris lassan túljutott a sokkon, és elért arra a pontra, ahol már inkább magára volt dühös, amiért hagyta, hogy Rodney így kikészítse. 

– Ettől most jobban kellene éreznem magam? – kérdezte, de Rodney csak folytatta tovább, mintha Harris meg sem szólalt volna. Hisz ez úgyis csak egy retorikus kérdés volt.

– Az, amikor hatvan atmoszféra nyomás alatt ragadtan az óceán mélyén egy összetört hajóban, amibe szivárgott a víz, és semmi esélyem nem volt, hogy időben kimentsenek. Egyszerűen megőrültem. Olyan embereket hallucináltam, akik nem voltak ott, és ostoba hibákat követtem el, mert képtelen voltam józanul gondolkodni, miközben meggyőztem magam, hogy helyesen cselekszem, pedig nem így volt. Egy csoda kellett hozzá, és néhány nagyon elszánt barát, hogy kihozzanak, és amikor elmúlt a nyomásbetegség és a hypothermia, és újra józanul tudtam gondolkodni, utáltam magam.

Ez alkalommal hagyta a kérdést a levegőben lógni. Néha a csönd többet mondott minden szónál. Egy perc múlva Harris ránézett.

– Miért?

– Mert bebeszéltem magamnak, hogy minden problémát meg tudok oldani, minden krízist kezelni tudok, és amikor szembe kellett vele néznem, hogy ez nem így van, az rosszabb volt, mintha megtörtem volna már az első alkalommal. Mert utána be kellett magamnak bizonyítani, hogy ilyen nem fog többé megtörténni. Persze újra megtörtént, épp amikor a legkevésbé szabadott volna. – Rodeny ismerte az embereket, és fájdalmas megpróbáltatások és végzetes hibák alatt azt is megtanulta hogyan olvasson bennük, és most elviselhetetlenül önmagát látta a vele szemben ülő fiúban. – Tudja, miért tartom ezt az órát?

– Mert egy beteg faszkalap? – kérdezte Harris, már sokkal kevesebb gyűlölettel a hangjában, mint korábban a teremben.

– Nem – rázta meg a fejét Rodney. – Bár feltehetően tényleg az vagyok, de nem ez az oka. Azért csinálom, mert annak ellenére, hogy mire számítottam, mikor ide jöttem tanítani, vannak néhányan, köztük maga is, aki egyszer akár egy olyan csapatban is találhatja magát, mint amilyenben én dolgoztam, és amiről nem beszélhetek, és egy olyan projektben, amilyet otthagytam, mikor ide jöttem. És lehet, hogy egy nap majd egy olyan helyzetben találja magát, ahol maga az egyetlen, aki képes megoldani az épp felmerülő aktuális katasztrófát, és alig van rá negyvenöt perce. Ha tudtam volna előre, hogy én is megtörhetek, ha ismertem volna a határaimat, nem építettem volna fel azt a képet a fejemben, és minden sokkal könnyebb lett volna, mikor mégis megtörtént.

Harris felemelt állal Rodneyra nézett, és Rodney hirtelen rájött, miért is volt olyan ismerős. A szeme és a szája Fordra emlékeztette egy kicsit, és szorosabban kellett megmarkolni a kávéspoharát.

– Nem tudom, mit gondol, mit kell majd ott kint csinálnunk.

– Én sem tudom – mondta, még ha lassan kezdte is megérteni, hogy mit akart a tudatalattija súgni az elmúlt félévek alatt. – Mert nem is lehet tudni, amíg szembe nem találja magát vele az ember, de amikor ez megtörténik, jobb felkészültnek lenni, mert akkor már nincs idő a pánikra.

Harris újra elcsendesedett. Rodney érezte, ahogy lassan csökken a feszültség a vállaiban. A fiú végre gondolkozott. Rodney valóban komolyan gondolta, mikor azt mondta, hogy Harris az egyik legjobb és legokosabb volt, és látta, az öntudat első szikráit felvillanni a tekintetében.

– Hatvan atmoszféra nyomáson nem kellett volna meghalnia?

– Majdnem megtörtént – mondta Rodney. – Ráadásul nem is ez volt, mikor a legközelebb kerültem hozzá.

Harris felsóhajtott, és kinyújtóztatta a lábait, majd végre a kezébe vette a feltehetően jéghidegre hűlt kávét, amit Rodney előkészített.

– Nem hiszem, hogy akarnám a munkáját, Doki.

– A végén már én sem akartam. Mégis, ez volt a legcsodálatosabb dolog, amit valaha tettem életemben.

A következő kedden Rodney vaskézzel irányította a megbeszélést, és lassan elvezette a csoportot a lecsupaszított, megtisztított, becsomagolt és kész verziójához annak, amit Harrisnek is elmondott. Harris a hátsó sorból hallgatta, arca elgondolkodó volt. Rodney felajánlotta, hogy nem kell többé bejárnia a kurzusra, és mindenféle következmény nélkül leadhatja, anélkül, hogy annak nyoma maradna az indexében – feltörni a regisztrációs rendszert igazán gyerekjáték lett volna a számára – de Harris csak megrázta a fejét. A következő kísérletet ugyan nem oldotta meg, de a teremből kifelé menet biccentett, és Rodney elgondolkodott, milyen konklúzióra juthatott, hogy mégis maradt.

A szemeszter hátralévő része komolyabb incidens nélkül zajlott le, bár mindenki egy kicsit lassúbb, egy kicsit óvatosabb volt. Öt perccel az utolsó óta befejezése előtt aztán valaki tétovázva felemelte a kezét, és a nyolc nap múlva esedékes vizsgáról kérdezett, ami az egyetlen jegyük lesz. Rodney kartondobozokat osztott ki, minden dobozon egy név volt, és megparancsolta, hogy ne nyissák ki, amíg haza nem érnek. Egyes dobozoknak a belsejére feliratot is írt – „Mondtam, hogy ne nyissák ki, míg haza nem érnek!”. Igazán nem volt nehéz feladat tudni, hogy kiére kell, ha az ember egyszer rájött a lényegre, és ez a kis trükk újra csak megerősíti majd a hírnevét, hogy valóban mindent tud a galaxisban. Két galaxisban.

A dobozok összeállítása az egész félévét kitöltötte. Rögtön elkezdte, ahogy látta a mintázatokat és a formákat. Mindegyik hét vagy nyolc tárgyat tartalmazott és egy használati útmutatót. Egyik tárgy sem robbant fel, engedett magából veszélyes kemikáliákat, rázta meg az embert, esetleg mindhármat egyszerre, hisz Rodney nem tudott ott lenni, hogy vigyázzon, senkinek ne essen baja. Mindegyik útmutató egy forgatókönyvet írt le, és minden eszköz arra szolgált, hogy a segítségével kikeveredhessenek belőle. Nem is adott meg konkrét időpontot – eltekintve a végső vizsgaidőponttól – de ennek is komoly oka volt. Minden doboz, minden forgatókönyv úgy lett összeállítva, hogy a delikvens leggyengébb pontjaira legyen kiélezve. Piracelli másnap meg is jelent Rodney fogadóóráján, idegesen és dühösen.

– Hogy teheti ezt? Nem teheti, hogy az egész félév jegye egyetlen feladaton múljon, mikor… mikor lehetetlen. Meg sem tudjuk tenni, amit kér. Tönkreteszi a lehetőségemet, hogy mesterképzésre menjek, ha ezzel lerontja az átlagomat.

Rodney hirtelen rettenetesen, gyötrően öregnek érezte magát.

– Rendben – mondta. – Sosem hitte el igazán, hogy megölném, vagy megsebesíteném magukat, de azt elhiszi, hogy cserbenhagynám? Gondolkozzon!

Nem mondta el nekik, hogy mindenki, aki végigbírta az órát, és próbálta megérteni a lényeget, jelest fog kapni. Azt sem mondta, hogy Gall kitűnő eredménnyel végzett a Cal Techen, vagy, hogy Grodin megkapta a Rhodes ösztöndíjat. Azt sem mondta, hogy ennek a kurzusnak valójában semmi köze nincs az osztályzatokhoz, és magához a tudományhoz sem. Sokkal inkább azokhoz a dolgokhoz van köze, amiket egy olyan férfitől tanult, aki sosem szokott le róla, hogy a kezével egyen, és egy másiktól, aki mindenkivel megpróbálta elhitetni, hogy egyetlen intellektuális sejt sincs a testében, míg hajlandó nem volt beengedni a világába, valamint egy nőtől, aki feltehetően a nyolc osztályt sem tudta volna elvégezni, amikor először találkoztak. Rodney néha elgondolkodott rajta, nem ő volt-e az ostoba közülük.

~*~*~

A hatodik félévben a PHYS441 kurzust szemináriumként hirdette meg, korlátozott férőhellyel, és oktatói engedélyezéssel. Többen jelentkeztek, mint amire számított. Alaposan áttanulmányozta a jelentkezési lapokat, míg végül ki nem választott tizenkét hallgatót. Mindegyikük briliáns, rugalmas, érzékeny és túlontúl okos volt. Ashiwat, Carroll, Dunnellen, Harris. Hassan, Knight és Montego. Nagamori, Ramirez, Steelerman, Tyler, Watanabe. Mind jártak már az órájára, és tudták, hogy mire képes, mégis visszatértek újra és újra.

Az első órára öt perc késéssel érkezett. Késett, mert az irodájában ült a sötétben, közelebb egy pánikrohamhoz, mint az elmúlt három évben bármikor, annak ellenére, hogy meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy rég kiégtek az adrenalin mirigyei, ott és akkor egy lidérc kaptárhajó gyomrában. A szemináriumi teremben túl meleg volt, a berendezése mindössze egy U alakú asztal, székek, tábla és könyvespolcok a fal mellett. Rodney egy szó nélkül csukta be az ajtót, és ment az asztalhoz. Nem törődött a mosolyokkal és az üdvözlésekkel, az ideges papírrendezgetéssel. Ujjait az asztalra simította és előrehajolt, szembenézve egyikkel a másik után.

– Az óra címe – mondta nyugodt hangsúlyban –, _A tudomány etikája._ Nem fognak jegyet kapni. Ez egy megfelelt/nem felelt meg kurzus lesz. Az elkövetkező tizenhat hétben rendszeresen megszégyenítem majd magukat. Meghurcolom, és lehordom a sárga földig a csoporttársaik előtt. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy legalább egyszer mindenkit megríkatok majd. Kegyetlen leszek és brutális. Szétboncolom az eddigi világszemléletüket, és darabokban szórom őket a földre. És hogy miért teszem mindezt? Mert mindannyian, akik itt vannak ebben a teremben, azért vannak itt, mert hajlandó vagyok adni maguknak egy ajánlást, amivel eljuthatnak bárhová, ahová csak akarnak. Most mindannyian, akik itt vannak és hallgatnak engem, azt gondolják: „Vannak dolgok, melyeket soha nem tennék meg”, de ez valójában azt jelenti, hogy „Vannak dolgok, melyeket soha nem tennének meg, amíg nem muszáj”. Vagy azt: „Vannak dolgok, melyeket soha nem tennének meg, kivéve, ha valami cél úgy kívánja”, vagy, hogy „Vannak dolgok, melyeket soha nem tennének meg, de szánalmasan lelkesek és hálásak leszek, ha lesz rá lehetőségük”, és fontos, hogy még időben megtudják, mi melyik kategóriába tartozik. Mikor vége ennek a kurzusnak, sokkal kevesebbet fognak tudni, mint amikor először beléptek azon az ajtón, és nem fogom pótolni a veszteségeiket. Ugyanakkor felkészítem önöket, és megadok minden szükséges eszközt, hogy saját maguk tehessék meg ezt. Ha türelmesek, intelligensek és elég racionálisak, képesek lehetnek egy megfelelő etikai kódex kialakítására. De még egyszer mondom, ez nem az én feladatom. Az én feladatom csupán annyi, hogy megadjam hozzá a szükséges eszközöket. Remélem, hogy meg tudják csinálni, még mielőtt szükségük lenne rá. Nekem sokkal tovább tartott.

A teremre halálos csend borult. Rodney szinte hallotta a szívverése hangját visszaverődni a falakról.

– Most megfordulok, és elkezdek teljesen értelmetlen dolgokat irkálni a táblára. Mindenki, aki úgy gondolja, képtelen elviselni a hallottakat, szabadon távozhat, mielőtt visszafordulnék. Nem fogok emiatt senkit kigúnyolni. Azt általában azoknak tartogatom, akik leadják a kurzusaimat.

Mire visszafordult, Steelermann és Knight már nem voltak ott. Knight visszajött a második órára, Steelerman nem.

Ők tizenegyen lettek Rodney kiválasztott tudós-palántái. Mindaz, amit nevelt és gondozott a maga nyers módján, mindaz, amiről sosem gondolta, hogy megtalálja itt a semmi közepén, felfoghatatlan távolságra a Borostyán Liga egyetemeitől és a milliódolláros alapítványoktól, és ami a legjobban fájt, hogy tudta, felük valószínűleg el fogja pocsékolni az életét egy semmitmondó íróasztal mögött, és néha arra gondolnak majd, hogy a matematika valóban olyan gyönyörű volt-e, mint amilyenre emlékeznek. 

Összetörte őket. Egyik szó a másik után, egyik kérdés a másik után. Sosem ellenkezve, sosem vitatkozva mindig csak kérdezve, _mi lenne ha?_ Lépésről lépésre. Ramirez volt közülük a legsírósabb. Rodney minden óra előtt egy doboz papír zsebkendőt készített a széke mögötti polcra, de előzékenyen soha nem említette. Carrollnak mindenre volt válasza, de Rodney nem adta fel, és Húsvét után Carroll igennel válaszolt. _Mi lenne, ha az anyádról lenne szó? Akkor is…_ A térdei közé hajtotta a fejét, és mély levegőket vett, hogy el ne hányja magát, miközben Rodney gyengéden a nyakára tette a kezét. Dunnellen és Ashiwat egy idő után egymás kezét fogták a pad alatt, mikor azt hitték, Rodney nem látja, egymásba kapaszkodva, mintha az életük múlott volna rajta. Lassan, lépésről lépésre végignézte, ahogy megtanulják, hogy a soha csupán az amíg szinonimája.

Azt várta, hogy majd gyűlölni fogják érte. Amúgy is beletörődött már, hogy sosem lesz egy kedvelt alak. Elég annyi, ha hallgatnak rá. Aztán egyszer meghallotta, amint Nagamori a tanszékvezető irodája előtti folyosón keményen és keserűen ezt mondta:

– Nem, nem így van! Egyszerűen csak nem kezel minket gyerekként, ez minden. Mindenkivel ilyen, de azt hiszem, csak rejteget valamit, amiről nem szeretné, ha bárki bármikor tudomást szerezne, és nem szeretné, ha bármelyikünk is rájönne.

Visszament az irodájába, és leült a sötétben. Csupán a képernyővédő világított. Lassú, mély levegőket vett, és megpróbál nem arra gondolni, hogy _egyszer régen volt valami, amit valaki nem akart, hogy valaha is megtudjon, és mindez milyen véget ért._

Néhány héttel később Rodney rájött, hogy látja őket. Mindegyiküket. Mindegyik csodálatos és törékeny gyermekét, és amit lát, az tizenegy ember, akikkel gondolkodás nélkül menne át a Kapun, mert amit neki adtak – a bizalmukat – az nem más, mint a bátorság tökéletes bizonyítéka. Igaza volt, mikor azt mondta, össze fogja törni őket, de hazudott, mikor azt, hogy nem fogja újra összerakni a darabkákat, mert Rodney vérrel és verejtékkel tanulta meg, hogy mindig elrejtse a javítások nyomait, és mindig a helyére rakjon minden szétszedett panelt, mikor végzett a munkával. Végül az utolsó napon felkapta a székét, és az U közepére ült, engedve, hogy kérdéseket tegyenek fel, és akkorra már annyiszor jutottak el együtt a határokig, hogy senki nem lepődött meg a könnyeken.

Csak a legvégén jött rá, hogy a kurzusokat, amiket az elmúlt két félévben tartott, együttesen talán úgy hívhatná: A dolgok, amiket valaki bár elmondott volna, mielőtt szükségem lett volna rájuk.

~*~*~

Négy év hosszú időnek tűnhet egyesek szemében, de Rodney megélt hónapokat és heteket is, amik lassabban múltak el. Néha még mindig úgy ébredt reggelente, hogy elcsodálkozott, miért nem hallja az óceánt. Néha még mindig harcolnia kellett a huszonkilenc órás napok megszokása ellen, és néha éjszakánként a kanapén aludt – Pixel a lábánál, Fara pedig a háttámlán elnyújtózva – mert az ágya túl nagy és túlontúl üres volt. Szerencsére ezek a napok egyre ritkábbak és ritkábban lettek, és egyszer csak azon kapta magát, hogy szinte boldog volt.

A félév nyugalomban telt, és neki semmi megerőltetőbb dolga nem volt, mint megtanítani a Planck állandót az elsőéveseknek, akiket jobban érdekel a piálás, mint a tanulás. A PHYS441 a hetedik félévben a Tudomány a tudományos fantasztikumban témával foglalkozott, és ő elővehette Asimovot, Baent és az összes többi régi jó barátját. Épp az utolsó simításokat végezte a szerzői jogi engedélyeken, hogy leközölhesse Tom Godwin Rideg egyenletek című írását a készülő tankönyvében, mikor kopogás zavarta meg, és Harris dugta be a fejét az ajtón.

– Helló, Doki! – köszönt a fiú. Rodney meglepődve és értetlenkedve nézett rá. Ott volt Harris diplomaosztó ünnepségén, Harris most mégis az egyetem által kiadott mappát szorongatva állt az ajtajában.

– Szinte biztos vagyok benne, hogy most Bostonban kellene lennie – mondta Rodney. Megmozgatott pár szálat, hogy segítsen Harrisnek bekerülni a Northeasternre.

– Nem jött össze az ösztöndíj, nekem meg nem volt annyi pénzem, hogy ki tudjam fizetni. Lett volna pár alternatíva, de nem igazán voltak megfelelőek. Ezenkívül eleve arra gondoltam, hogy itt csinálnám meg legalább a mesterképzést.

– Mégis mi az istenért akar ebben a lyukban diplomázni? – kérdezte Rodney automatikusan. A kísérleti laborok egyáltalán nem voltak megfelelőek, és a tantestület is pocsék volt. Rodney a legrosszabb ellenségének sem kívánta volna az itteni mesterképzést. Limitáltak voltak az eszközei, hogy a tanszéket átrángassa a huszonegyedik századba, és az erőfeszítéseinek legnagyobb részét az tette ki, hogy megpróbálta megfelelően felkészíteni azokat, akik esélyesek voltak, hogy más egyetemek jobb programjaiba bekerüljenek.

Harris úgy nézett rá, mintha valami hatalmas ostobaságot mondott volna.

– Mert, mint ahogy maga is mondta, az a fontos, hogy találjak egy professzort, akitől tanulhatok – mondta, miközben kinyitotta a mappát, és egy formanyomtatványt tett Rodney elé az asztalra. A papírmentes egyetem mítosza valóban csak egy mítosz volt. Rodney maga felé fordította a lapot, de látatlanul is tudta, hogy az egy konzulensi kérelem. – Tudom, hogy főként alapképzésben tanít, de Dr. Vail azt mondta, hogy kérdezzem meg, hajlandó lenne-e elvállalni. Bár azt is megértem, ha nemet mond.

Rodneynak nem volt tanársegédje az első félév óta, mikor is az elődjétől örökölt kettő, három hét után megelégelte a helyzetet, és végzős diákja sem volt mióta visszatért a Földre. Az utolsó tanítványa különben sem számított. Hiába irányította ő a kutatásait, hiába volt ő az, aki formálta, aki ösztönözte, szidta és hajtotta, ha a dolog nem volt hivatalos, és nem volt egyetlen szeglete sem a Földnek, ahol elismerték volna azt a Matematika Doktora fokozatot, amit ő és a bizottság másik két tagja adományozott oda. Atlantiszi Tudományegyetem, gondolta Rodney, végigfuttatva az ujjait az aláírására váró papír szélén. Viccként indult, és végül valami oly mélységes igazsággá vált, hogy szinte kedvet érzett, hogy kiakassza a falra a többi kitüntetése mellé az ötödik évben tőlük kapott titulusát: a Túlélés Doktora.

– Nem fogok kesztyűs kézzel bánni magával – mondta, mikor végre felnézett.  
Harris szája bánatos mosolyra húzódott.

– Nem is számítottam másra – mondta, miközben Rodney már jegyzetelni is kezdte, hogy Harrist milyen témák érdeklik igazán.

Harrist sok minden foglalkoztatta a gyakorlatitól a teljesen elméletiig, és Rodney az egy és fél órás beszélgetés után – ami Eulertől a húrelméleten át annak a lehetetlenségéig terjedt, hogy az egyetemen nem lehet egy rendes kávét kapni sehol – vonakodva azt gondolta, talán Harris mégis csak jól tette, hogy hozzá jött, mert a fiú egyes ötletei olyan pengeélesek voltak, hogy csak na! Végül felállítottak egy próba ütemtervet.

– Nem igazán számít, hogy milyen órákat vesz fel. Tudja le a kötelezőket, amilyen gyorsan csak lehet, hogy aztán maradjon bőven ideje kísérletezni – mondta Rodney, és gondolatban már terveket készített, hogy hogyan tudná elérni, hogy Harris használhassa a sokkal jobban felszerelt, sokkal jobban támogatott távoli magán egyetemek laborjait, miközben megpróbált visszaemlékezni rá, hogy ki tartozik neki, mennyivel, és mire tudná azt beváltani.

Mire mindennel végeztek, már mindenki hazament. Harris felnyalábolta azt a tizenöt folyóiratot, amiket Rodney leszedett a túlzsúfolt polcokról, és különböző cikkeket jelölt meg be bennük.

– Természetesen mind hülyeség, de szórakoztató módon helytelenek, és ha már most elkezdi megtanulni, hogyan vegye észre, mikor mások tévednek, hasznos lehet a jövőben.

– Köszönöm, Doki! Beszélek Dr. Vaillel és a tanulmányi irodával, hogy jegyezzenek be, mint a tanársegédjét a 101-es kurzusra.

– Rendben – bólintott Rodney. – Jövő héttől kezdve maga tartja a csütörtöki órákat. Majd odaadom a jegyzeteimet és a tematikámat.

A Harris arcára kiülő kifejezés az egyik legszórakoztatóbb látvány volt, amit évek óta látott.

– Micsoda?

– Azt gondolta, hogy a mesterképzéseseket is úgy elkényeztetem, mint az alapképzéseseket? – kérdezte Rodney, próbálva legyűrni a kikívánkozó nevetését. Egy pillanatra elgondolkodott rajt, vajon Harris komolyan fogja-e venni, de aztán a fiú felhorkant, szemei szinte ragyogtak.

– Ha az elkényeztetés, talán újra kellene gondolnom a Northeastern ajánlatát.

– Harris – szól utána Rodney, mielőtt kilépett az ajtón. – Mondta, hogy voltak más alternatívák is? Micsodák?

Mikor Harris a szemébe nézett, Rodney tudta, hogy a korábbi félévek küzdelmei nem voltak hiábavalóak, még akkor sem, ha néha fogalma sem volt róla, mit is csinál éppen.

– Megkerestek a katonaságtól – mondta, és hirtelen a vidámság minden szikrája eltűnt a szeméből. – Azt mondták, fizetnék a mesterképzést és a PhD-met, ha utána négy évre elszerződök hozzájuk. Azt mondták, olyan titkos a dolog, hogy nem mondhatják el pontosan, miről is van szó, de ez lehetne életem nagy lehetősége.

Az egész olyan volt, mint egy arculcsapás. Nem, még annál is rosszabb. Rodney már többször is tapasztalt hasonlót, de soha egyszer sem érezte még a szívében ezt a jeges rémületet.

– Mondták, hogy miért magát akarják?

Harris kihúzta magát, válla egyenes, tekintete magabiztos volt.

– Azt mondták, mindenki érdekes számukra, akit ön ennyire ajánl. Hogyha maga azt mondja, hogy érdemesek vagyunk rá, akkor az úgy is van.

– Azt ugye tudja, hogy ebben igazuk van? – mondta gyengéden, lehunyt szemmel. – Mit válaszolt?

– Azt, ha maga úgy érezte, képtelen többé nekik dolgozni, az biztos isten, hogy én sem fogok – mondta, miközben az ujjai a hátizsákja pántjával játszottak. – Nem tudom, hogy ugyanazok voltak-e, akiknek maga dolgozott, de nem tagadták. Aztán eszembe jutott… eszembe jutott az előző félév. Meg az azelőtti, amikor azt mondta, az ember határairól… hogy mi az a pont, amikor megtörünk… és arra gondoltam, talán egy nap majd megteszem, de csak a saját szabályaim szerint, és nem úgy, ahogy ők akarják. 

Mikor megérkeztek Atlantiszra, Rodney rendszeresen cikizte a katonákat az állandó tisztelgési szokásaik miatt, mert nem értette a mögötte rejlő okokat. Sokáig tartott, mire rájött, hogy mindaz a protokoll, ami egy tisztelgéshez kapcsolódott, minden alkalom, amikor elvárt volt vagy kötelező, csupán álcái voltak annak az időnek, amikor nem volt más lehetséges mód a tisztelet kifejezésére. Ahogy most Harrisre nézett, szinte érezte az ujjaiban, hogy kikívánkozik a mozdulat, de helyette inkább ezt mondta.

– Valami sokkal nagyszerűbbet csinálunk magából, mint amit ők tudnának.

A pillanatot aztán Harris mosolya törte meg.

– Ha bárki képes erre, az ön Doki – mondta, majd távozott.

Rodney az asztal szélébe kapaszkodott és a képernyővédőt nézte, miközben próbált bizonyítékot találni rá, hogy létezik intelligens életforma az univerzumban. Olyan sokáig ül ott mozdulatlanul, miközben próbálta a fejében összeilleszteni a kirakós darabkáit, hogy az érzékelők az összes lámpát lekapcsolták. Ha a Parancsnokság frissen végzetteket próbál megszerezni, ha kifejezetten az ő gyermekeit keresik, ha, ha, ha… Talán Harris ösztöndíja sem véletlenül hiúsult meg. Landry biztos nem tenne ilyet, de már nem Landry volt a parancsnok. Azóta sok idő eltelt. Rodney szinte alig tudta már, ki volt még egyáltalán a programban.

Mint egy hatalmas háromdimenziós sakk. Tartsd víz alatt, miközben nem lát semmit. Egy dolog biztos volt, Rodney nem fogja hagyni, hogy a Parancsnokság játszadozzon az embereivel. Szóval ez az új taktikájuk. Megpróbálják megnyomorítani az egyik gyermekét egy harmadrangú egyetemről szerzett diplomával, mert mikor azt mondták neki, hogy ugorj, nem azt kérdezte, hogy milyen magasra. Harris elég okos volt hozzá, hogy ne essen bele a csapdájukba, és még okosabb, hogy visszajött hozzá. Lehet, hogy Rodney lassan kijött a gyakorlatból, és a politikai játszmák már csak a múltja ködös emlékeiben derengtek, de azért még nem felejtett el mindent teljesen.

Mikor hazaért, levette a három kartondobozt a szekrény tetejéről, tartalmukat pedig a nappali padlójára terítette. Pixel az egyik megüresedett dobozba mászott, kényelmesen elhelyezkedve, miközben Rodney sorba rendezte a tanulmányokat, kiválogatva a legbriliánsabbakat és legmesszemutatóbbakat. Sorba rendezte őket, hogy melyik milyen konklúzióhoz vezetett, és mindegyik legalább négy másikért kiáltott, amiket soha nem volt lehetősége befejezni. Az egész olyan érzés volt, mint amikor az ember rég nem használt izmokat próbált újra megmozgatni. Egyenleteket ír a keze ügyébe akadó papírokra, differenciálszámításokat és integrálást, a sorok olyan gyorsan szaladtak ki a tollából, hogy kétszer is elszakította a lapot. Lehet, hogy a legjobb munkáit hozzáférhetetlenül elzárva tartják, de ha be tudja bizonyítani, ha földi laboratóriumban is képes lesz rá… Talán Harrist egy világvégi egyetem semmitmondó diplomájával kell majd útra bocsátania, de ott lesz majd az önéletrajzában a sor, hogy Dr. M. Rodney McKay volt a konzulense, és mindent, de mindet meg fog tenni, hogy mire elérkezik ez az idő, ez jelentsen valamit.

~*~*~

Hamarosan az is kiderült, hogy Harris meglehetősen jó előadó. A tény, bár kissé meglepő volt Rodney számára, ugyanakkor nagyon kellemes. A dolog már csak azért is szerencsés volt, mert egy távolabbi egyetem fizika tanszéke engedélyezte mindkettőjük számára a laborhasználatot, de csak azzal a feltétellel, ha Rodney náluk is tart minden félévben egy kurzust. Így, hogy Harris levette a 101-es gondjának nagy részét a válláról, a dolog lehetségessé vált, még a két órás ingázással is.

Kis tervezéssel sikerült összeállítania a tavaszi félév menetrendjét. A szerdákat szabadon hagyta, majd előszedte az Alkalmazott kvantumelmélet tanterv nehezített verzióját, miközben próbálta ignorálni Dr. Vail panaszkodását, hogy inkább a saját egyetemén való oktatásra kellene koncentrálnia.

– Ez nem az én egyetemem, és nem is lesz az, míg ki nem neveznek egyetemi oktatóvá – csattant fel egy meglehetősen heves vita alkalmával. – És ha azt szeretnék, hogy publikáljak, szükségem van egy laborra, lehetőleg olyan eszközökkel, amik ebben az évszázadban készültek.

Ez aztán Rodney várakozásainak megfelelően rögtön elhallgattatta Vailt, és a férfi hogy is panaszkodhatott volna tovább, hisz nem volt a szakterületnek olyan lapja, amely ne közölte volna Rodney kutatásait ebben a negyedévben. Az emberek lassan beszélni kezdtek róla, és az ösztöndíjajánlatok is újra feltűntek a látóhatáron. Rodney el is fogadott egyet-kettőt, de kizárólag olyanokat, amelyek nem jártak elköteleződéssel. Úgy tűnt az egyetem igazgatóságát is sikerült meggyőznie, hogy biztosítsanak helyet számára a majdnem kész új kutató-központban, és az ösztöndíj felajánlásokat új felszerelésre és eszközökre cserélte. Hosszú időbe telt, de megcsinálta, és végre lett egy olyan laborja, amely megérdemelt egy második pillantást. Persze ez nem lesz az ő laborja volt, azt már semmi nem pótolhatta, de talán nem lesz egy rossz második lehetőség. Aztán egy áprilisi csütörtökön, belépve az épületbe egyik alapképzéses hallgatójába futott. Elkapta a fiút a gallérjánál fogva, és kérdőn ránézett:

– Dr. McKay. Egy katona áll az irodája előtt a hadseregtől. Egész délelőtt ott várt.  
A hír meglepő volt, hisz soha nem dolgozott a szárazföldi erőknek, aztán rájött, hogy az átlagos, burokban élő egyetemistának minden egyenruha egyforma volt. És valóban. Egy főhadnagy állt az ajtaja előtt, a légierő uniformisát viselte, lába közt egy aktatáska pihent a földön. Rodney adott magának egy percet, hogy felvegye a külön számukra tartogatott arckifejezését, mielőtt tovább indult a folyosón, és megállt pont a hadnagy előtt.

– Megijeszti a gyerekeimet.

A fiú szeme erre megrebbent, és Rodney elcsodálkozott, vajon ki mesélhetett neki történeteket. Ki lehetett még ott a régiek közül, aki eléggé ismerte hozzá, hogy figyelmeztesse?

– Üzenetet hoztam önnek, uram – mondta, minden egyes szót határozottan kihangsúlyozva.

Rodney kérdőn a fiúra nézett, majd megkérdezte:

– Kitől?

– Carter tábornoktól, uram. Kérem, itt írja alá!

– Carter tábornok, mi? – sóhajtott fel. Hirtelen emlékképek jelentek meg a szeme előtt. A szőke haj, a könnyed mosoly, a hallucináció az óceán fenekén, és az is, hogy mikor hazatértek, a nőt már rég áthelyezték. Talán minden máshogy alakult volna, ha ez nem történik meg. – Na, mutassa, aztán haza is vonulhat. Adja át mindenkinek a legőszintébb csókom és ölelésem.

A fiú másodszor már nem rezzent össze. Rodney egy pillanatra szinte tiszteletet érzett iránta.

– Az utasítás szerint négyszemközt kell átadnom önnek, uram.  
A sok uram, lassan kezdett az idegeire menni. Előkereste a kulcsát, és kinyitotta az irodaajtót. A zár egy furcsa, korábban sosem tapasztalt kattanó hangot hallatott, mire Rodney halkan felsóhajtott. Úgy tűnt, a hadnagy kézbesítő és lakatos is volt egy személyben. Ez egyben azt is jelentette, hogy alaposan át kell majd kutatni az irodáját poloskák után. Ismételten. Ledobta az aktatáskáját a földre, a fotelba huppant, majd az asztalra tette a lábát. Közben a fiú is beinvitálta magát, és gondosan becsukta maga után az ajtót.

– Szóval? – kérdezte Rodney, miközben a kávéért nyúlt, hogy töltsön magának, direkt nem kínálva meg hívatlan vendégét. Rég bosszantották már fel annyira, hogy szándékosan goromba és bunkó legyen az illetővel, de ezek olyan képességek voltak, melyeket nem egykönnyen felejt el az ember, és most tényleg rohadtul ideges volt a poloska-támadás miatt. Isten irgalmazzon a kölyöknek, ha összekeverte a papírjait, míg az irodájában kutakodott. Rodney még nem felejtette el a puszta kézzel való ölés tizenhárom módját, amiket Ronon tanított neki.

A fiú mereven bámult egy pontot Rodney ball válla felett.

– Látnom kell a személyi-igazolványát, és újlenyomatot kell vennem.

– A főnökei rettenetesen magabiztosak, ha azt képzelik, egy cseppet is érdekel a mondanivalójuk – mondta, de az intellektuális kíváncsisága végül mégis győzedelmeskedett. Elővette a tárcáját, és az asztalra dobta az igazolványt, aztán levették az újlenyomatot – Rodney nyugtázta, hogy végre az elektronikus tintapárnát használják – és már a kezében is volt a Parancsnokság nyilvános fejlécével ellátott levél, mellyel az általános leveleiket címezték.

 _Tisztelt Dr. McKay,_  
_Kérem, higgye el, tökéletesen megértem az indítékait, hogy kilépett a programból, ám azóta történt pár változás a vezetésben, és végre olyan helyzetben találtam magam, ahol lehetőségem nyílt rá, hogy megpróbáljam jóvátenni elődeim korábban elkövetett hibáit._  
_Észrevettem, hogy újra publikál, és komoly érdeklődéssel figyelem a kutatásait, és ezzel kapcsolatban, egy ajánlatom is lenne az Ön számára. Feloldanánk a korábbi munkáival kapcsolatos titkosítást, és szabad publikálási lehetőséget biztosítanánk, ha visszatérne hozzánk. A kutatásaink jelenleg állnak, vagy alig haladnak. A tudása komoly segítség lenne a munkánkban – ami biztosíthatom, nem az a munka többé, ami a távozásakor volt._  
_Kérem, fontolja meg az ajánlatomat! Ha bármi kérdése van, a szokásos módon elérhet._  
_Üdvözlettel!_  
_Samatha Carter_

Pár másodpercbe telt csak, míg átfutotta, aztán visszatért az elejére, kóstolgatva a választott szavakat, újra és újra elolvasva a nő levelét. Meg kell hagyni, nagyon okos volt. Kivárta, míg újra publikálni kezd, amíg az ajánlata már jelent valamit, és akkor húzta el az orra előtt a mézesmadzagot. Carter is épp olyan jól tudta, mint ő, hogy legalább két Nobel-díj vár Rodneyra azokban a titkosított dobozokban. Nagyon meg akarták szerezni. Nagyban mert volna fogadni arra is, hogy a „kutatásaik” azóta álltak, mióta visszatért a Földre, és maga mögött hagyta a Parancsnokságot. Hisz ő maga állította le őket, és egész eddig arra várt, hogy végre észrevegyék. Mikor felnézett, látta, hogy a fiú árgus szemekkel figyeli, mint akit utasítottak, hogy számoljon be minden apró rezzenésről, minden kis reakcióról. Valószínűleg így is volt. 

– Ez minden? – kérdezte nyugodtan.

– Nem, uram – húzta ki magát. – Carter tábornok szóbeli üzenetet is küldött. Azt üzente, hogy ha az ajánlata nem elég csábító, nevezze meg az árat, és amennyiben lehetősége lesz rá, mindent megad, csak hogy visszatérjen a bázisra. Még azt is mondta, hogy az ön helyében, feltehetően ő sem döntött volna másképp, de a dolgok megváltoztak, és nyugodtan visszajöhet. Vissza kell jönnie. Azt mondta, szükségük van önre, és idézem: „hozza helyre bármit is csináltak, mielőtt visszatértek, mert a helyzet kritikusra fordult.” És még azt, hogyha szeretné, elintézi, hogy hazamehessen.

Rodney bólintva vette tudomásul a hallottakat. Ez valóban nem olyasmi volt, amit Carter írásban megígérhetett. Volt egy olyan érzése, bármi is folyik a programban, a nő pozíciója koránt sem volt olyan erős, mint szerette volna. Bár a szóbeli üzenetben is limitált volt, hogy mit mondhatott el, Rodney tudott olvasni a sorok közt. Ha a helyzet kritikusra fordult, a goa’uldok még mindig problémát jelenthettek, és a programnak szüksége volt mindenre, amit Atlantisz nyújtani tudott. De Atlantisz többé nem ad senkinek semmit. Kíváncsi volt, vajon mennyi időbe telt, míg rájöttek. Vajon mikor adták fel a próbálkozást?

– Értem – mondta, majd a dolgozatjavításhoz használt piros tollért nyúlt – a tollért, mely gyakori főszereplő volt az egyetemisták rémálmaiban – és határozott mozdulattal a papírra aljára véste:

_„Nem. R”_

A drámai érzék a másik olyan képesség, ami nem rozsdásodik be, bármilyen sokáig heverjen is parlagon – gondolta Rodney, majd a papírt a hadnagy felé nyújtva így szólt:

– Mondja meg Dr. Carter tábornoknak, hogy nem tudnak sem megvenni, sem megvesztegetni. Ezúttal mentsék meg a világot nélkülem!

Amint sikeresen megszabadult nemkívánatos látogatójától – és egy legyintéssel lerendezte az oktatók és hallgatók aggódó pillantásait, melyek csak még inkább be fogják betonozni a hírnevét, efelől kétsége sem volt – magára zárta az ajtót, és a kezébe hajtotta a fejét. Tudta, hogy előbb-utóbb eljön ez a pillanat. A Parancsnokság irányítani akarta őket, de leginkább mégiscsak őt. Bármennyire is szerette volna azt mondani, hogy ostobák, ez mégsem volt igaz, és tudta, előbb-utóbb rá fognak jönni, ki volt, aki megcsinálta. Bár Carson génterápiája rég kikopott, és a modifikált gének elpusztultak, még mindig emlékezett rá, milyen érzés volt megérinteni a várost, és hallani a hangjait. Soha nem fogja elfelejteni.

– Öreg vagyok én már ehhez – mormolta az orra alatt, tudván, hogy lehallgatják.

Épp ilyen öregnek érezte magát akkor is, mikor az indítócsarnokban állt, hátizsákkal a hátán, és figyelte, ahogy Atlantisz civil lakossága a kapu előtt gyülekezik, tárcsázásra várva. Mindannyian tudták, hogy visszatérésük esélye oly csekély, hogy szinte mérhetetlen, mégis reménykedtek. Az új biztonsági szolgálat a falak mellett sorakozott. Fegyverüket a föld felé szegezték, de jelenlétük így is súlyosan és visszavonhatatlanul lebegett a távozók feje felett. 

Az új konzervatív elnök megválasztását, és a Kongresszus türelmének végét – hogy szemet hunyjanak afelett, hogy dollármilliók tűnjenek el egy ismeretlen fekete lyukban – még túl lehetett volna élni. A Csillagkapu program addigra nemzetközivé vált, és ez elég lehetett volna a fenntartásához. A meglévő egyezményeket mégsem lehetett csak úgy felrúgni. Az viszont, hogy Landryt egy NID-s kis pöcs váltotta fel, több hatalomvággyal, mint józan ésszel, és a goa’uld aktivitás is felerősödött, megpecsételte a sorsukat. Amíg a lidércek aktív fenyegetést jelentettek, hagyták, hogy Atlantiszon maradjanak, hogyha kell, feláldozzák magukat, és meghaljanak – a vezetés láthatóan nem különösebben aggódott a sorsukért – de amint a lidérceket legyőzték, amint már nem volt miért a vérüket adni, a keselyűk lecsaptak. 

Sokat rettenetesen megviselt az árulás, különösen az újak közül, de azoknak, akik a kezdetektől ott voltak, és átélték az első év rettenetes megpróbáltatásait, már nem voltak illúzióik. Mikor megérkezett a parancs, hogy Atlantiszt katonai kutatólaborrá alakítják, melynek elsődleges feladata a fegyverek fejlesztése lesz, és a teljes civil személyzetet visszahívták, Rodney szó nélkül ment vissza a szobájukba – a szobájába – összepakolni. Elizabeth késő este tűnt fel az ajtajában, tárgyalástól és egyezkedéstől, majd ordítozástól dühös arccal, kezében egy üveg athoszi bort szorongatott, miközben a sarkán hintázott.

– Nem tudom elhinni… Nem hagyhatom, hogy… – mondta, majd Rodney mellé ült az ágyra, és komolyan a szemébe nézett. – Jézus, Rodney, tennünk kell valamit! Nem hagyhatod! Nem ülhetsz itt tétlenül, és nézheted ölbe tett kézzel, hogy ezt tegyék! Hát nem fogod fel, hogy mi lesz ennek a vége?

– Dehogy nem. Hidd el, tudom. – Mindannyian tudták. Tudták, mi lehet Atlantiszból, hisz maguk is majdnem ráléptek arra az útra, de aztán észbe kaptak, néhány jelentést megsemmisítettek, néhány következtetést kidobtak az ablakon, mert tudták, hogy nem folytathatják tovább. 

Elizabeth megtörten felzokogott.

– Elveszik, amit megtanultunk, és Atlantiszból egy…

– Csss – mondta, átkarolva a vállát, kissé esetlenül a gipszek miatt, megpróbálva vigasztalást nyújtani. Vigasztalást annak, aki maga is tudta, milyen mélyre süllyedhet az ember, hisz megjárta a mélységeket velük együtt. – Minden rendben lesz. Harcolni fogsz ellenük, amíg csak bírsz. Én pedig… Én pedig teszek róla, hogy ne tehessék tönkre mindazt, amiért a vérünket ontottuk.

Az emberei útmutatásra várva néztek rá, és ő elküldte őket, hogy kezdjék el összepakolni az asztalát, válogassák külön a saját dolgait azoktól, amiket csak felügyelhetett. Még egyszer utoljára Teyla vállára tette a kezét, magába szívva a nő érintését a karján, amint egymáshoz hajoltak, hogy összeérintsék a homlokukat.

– Mindig emlékezni fogunk – mondta, mielőtt elvezette népét egy új világba, ahol nem kellett idegenek kedvességére támaszkodnia, ha használni akarták a csillagkaput.  
Ahogy közeledett a határidő, Rodney még egyszer végigsétált a városon, helyére téve helyeket, dolgokat és emlékeket – ez az erkély, az a raktár, ez a folyosó – és végül, mielőtt még észrevehették volna, hogy késésben van a névsorolvasásról, az irányítóterembe ment, és nagy levegőt véve leült az ős-székbe.

Nem ő volt Atlantisz legdrágább gyermeke, de eléggé ismerte és szerette őt ahhoz, hogy tudja, hallgatni fog rá. Egy pillanatra engedte magát beleveszni a város rendszerének apályába és dagályába, belekapaszkodva, amíg képes volt rá. Nem volt érző, Rodneyt mégis megérintette az ismerősségnek valami végtelenül idegen és távoli érzése. Tudta, esélyük sem volt rá, hogy valaha többek legyenek számára, mint ismeretlenek a kapunál, akik csodálkozva néznek fel a távolban ragyogó fényességre. Aztán mély levegőt vett, és összeszedte a gondolatait a lehető legtisztábban és legegyszerűbben.

_Köszönök mindent. Szeretlek, és ha egyszer elmegyek, mindegy, hogy mi lesz, soha, de soha többé ne működj egyikünknek sem._

Atlantisz pedig megértette. Rodney tisztán érezte a szomorúság és az elfogadás halvány villanását a rendszerben, amikor a város rájött, hogy újra egyedül maradt. A második legnehezebb dolog, amit Rodneynak valaha az életében tennie kellett, hogy visszahúzódva az érintésből felálljon – tudván, hogy elsütötte a fegyvert, és ennek a következményeivel, most már örökké együtt kell élnie – felvegye a csomagját, és elmenjen mindörökre.

– Túl öreg vagyok én már ehhez – ismételte, majd az asztal alsó lapja alá nyúlt. A poloska szinte mikroszkopikus volt. Tapintásra csupán kis hibának érződött a fa anyagában. A körmével alányúlva sikerült kipattintania, és a kávéscsészébe dobta. Persze nem volt teljesen ostoba – mindegy, hogy hányszor gondolt már rá, mennyivel egyszerűbb lenne úgy az élte – így aztán tovább keresett. A vendégeknek fenntartott széket a könyvespolchoz húzta – épp oda, ahol a könyvek kissé rendezetlenebbül álltak, mintha valaki túl felületesen pakolta volna vissza őket – és a polc sarkában, megbújva a Differenciál- és integrálszámítás kötet mögött – amit csak nagy ritkán vett elő, amikor fel akarta frissíteni a memóriáját – megtalálta a másodikat is. 

– _Légy férfi, Ridley mester_ – mormolta. Nem tudta, hogy ki hallgatja éppen, de abban biztos volt, hogy Carter előbb utóbb tudomást szerez róla, és érteni fogja. Ahogy a konyha felé indult, hogy kimossa a kávéspoharát, a világ szemében nem volt más, mint egy kávéfüggő a sok közül, akinek muszáj kiöblítenie a maradékot a bögréjéből. Ez is volt olyan jó lehetőség megszabadulni a poloskáktól, mint bármi más. Mikor visszatért az irodájában, küldött egy e-mailt annak a körülbelül öt embernek, akinek tudnia kellett az esetről:

_Egy régi barátom keresett meg, hogy munkát ajánljon. Visszautasítottam, tudjátok, miért. Azt javaslom, ti is cselekedjetek hasonlóan._

Választ senkitől nem kapott, de nem is számított rá. Sosem volt a világ legjobb levelezője, most mégis szükségét érezte. Nem tartoztak többé ehhez a világhoz, már régóta nem, és bár szinte biztos volt benne, hogy egyikük sem fog bedőlni a jól csengő szavaknak és simulékony ígéreteknek, tisztában volt a csábítás erejével. Megkönnyebbült, mikor elküldte a figyelmeztetést, és mire Harris megjelent a délutáni 101-es óra előtt, izgatottan a terjengő pletykák miatt, már mosolyogni is képes volt a történteken, még ha nem is szívből jövően.

~*~*~

Mire beköszöntött az ősz Rodney csillaga magasan ragyogott a tanszék egén. A publikációs listája egyre több figyelmet kapott, a kutatásai – melyek valójában csak alátámasztásai voltak a rég tudott igazságnak – egyre gyarapodnak, és Harris dicshimnuszokat zengett róla mindenkinek, aki hajlandó volt meghallgatni. Abban is biztos volt, hogy Vail mostanra utálja, de utálata a szakmai féltékenységből táplálkozott, és ezt az egyet Rodney mindig is képes volt elfogadni.

A tanszék végre felvett egy új oktatót is, hogy átvehesse Rodney két PHYS101-es kurzusát, Rodney pedig kapott helyettük egy mesterképzéses kondenzált-anyag fizika és egy alapképzéses kísérleti fizika órát. Mikor egy este fényt látott az irodában a fogadóórája után és megállt, hogy bemutatkozzon, meglepődve tapasztalta, hogy a totemoszlop új legalsó embere valójában egy nő, aki Dr. Katherine Friedmanként mutatkozott be. Biztos volt benne, hogy milliószor el fogja majd felejteni. Végül meghívta egy kávéra, hogy beszéljenek a programról, a tanszékről és az egyetemről. Dr. Friedman az MIT-n doktorált, és a gravitáció volt a specialitása, úgyhogy nosztalgiáztak egyet Bostonról. Mielőtt ide jött a Loyolán tanított Chicagóban, de felmondott, mert környezetváltozásra volt szüksége, miután elvált a férjétől.

– Hol dolgozott, mielőtt ide jött volna? – kérdezte.

– A privát szektorban – hazudta Rodney szemrebbenés nélkül.

– Azt hallottam, hogy a katonaságnak dolgozott – mondta újratöltve a kávéscsészéjét. – Kim azt mondta, nagy titkok övezik a múltját.

Kim a tanszéki titkárnő volt, akiről Rodney egész eddig úgy gondolta, sikerült elbájolnia. Nyilvánvalóan kevesebbszer kellene rátestálnia a fénymásolást, ha hajlandó volt pletykálni róla.

– Nem igazán beszélhetek róla – mondta. – Se önnek, se másnak.

A nő szerencsére értett a szóból, és ejtette a témát. Inkább az új cikkéről kérdezősködött, ami a következő tizenöt évnyi óvatos publikáció sorozat után elvezet majd a zéró-pont modul feltalálásához. A beszélgetésük végül szalvétára írt egyenletekben végződött, miközben Rodney hevesen gesztikulált a levegőben, mintha egy képzeletbeli zenekart vezényelne, és véletlenül a nő ölébe lökte a kávés kancsót. A nő csak nevetett rajta, Rodney pedig felajánlotta a 101-es kurzusra írt tankönyvét bocsánatkérésként.

A 441-es az idén az első félévében tartott kurzusa ismétlése volt, ahol végre néhány saját cikket is használhat tananyagként. Péntekenként vendégelőadásokat tartott, közben pedig Harris is megkezdte a kísérleteit, és ők kellemes délutánokat töltöttek együtt a laborban. Harris végül a kvantumgravitációt választotta szakdolgozata témájául, és a szubatomi részecskék és a fekete lyukak korrelációjáról állított fel egy elméletet. Rodneynak csak néhányszor kell a helyes irányba lökdösnie, egyébként biztos volt benne, hogy Harris magától is rá fog jönni a dologra. Egy nap, mikor egyedül voltak az asztrofizika laborban, és Rodney néha átpislantott Harris válla fölött, nehogy valami hülyeséget csináljon, miközben beprogramozza a szinkrotonsugárzás gyorsítót, Harris váratlanul megszólalt.

– Valamit nagyon elcseszett, ugye?

Rodney számított erre a beszélgetésre, de nem épp ilyen formában.

– Igen, de nem beszélhetek róla.

– Mindenre ezt mondja. – Mára elég jól megismerték egymást ahhoz, hogy Rodney tudja, ez nem nyafogás, inkább kíváncsi próbálkozás.

– Tudom, de tényleg nem beszélhetek róla. Soha nem tudhatja meg.

Harris hirtelen felé fordult.

– Miért? Biztos ki tudnám deríteni, ha egy kicsit körbeszaglásznék, vagy ha elég ideig tanulmányoznám a kutatásait. Mert azokat a tanulmányokat nem most írja. Csak előveszi őket, hogy publikálja, de már jóval korábban megírta őket.

Ez nem volt titok. Hogy is lehetett volna az? Képtelenség lenne ilyen munkatempóval dolgozni, és ezt mindenki tudta. Rodney köreiben nem volt szokás üldögélni a már kész kutatásokon, majd egyszerre előrukkolni velük, de szerencsére elégszer megtörtént ahhoz, hogy Rodney se keltsen túl nagy feltűnést. Harris viszont lassan azzá az emberré vált Rodney kitartó formálása alatt, aki össze tudná rakni a képet, ha mást nem részleteiben, és ez soha nem történhet meg.

– Ne! – kiáltotta felindultan, és megszegve a saját szabályait előrehajolt, és megragadta Harris vállát, remélve, hogy ez a mozdulat majd önmagáért beszél. – Soha nem tudhatod meg! Nem „nem találhatod ki”, hanem nem tudhatod meg! Túl veszélyes. Ne próbálkozz, ne is gondolj rá, mert egyszer majd azon kapod magad, hogy kopognak az ajtódon, és utána rettenetes dolgok történnek!

Harris nagyot nyelt.

– Én… – kezdte, majd elhallgatott. Rodney figyelte, ahogy lassan összeáll a kép a fejében. – Fegyverkutatásokon dolgozott, ugye?

A válasz szinte kiszakad belőle. Túl sok, de mégsem elég.

– Nem. Legalábbis nem úgy, ahogy gondolod, és ezért jöttem el. És jegyezd meg, van a titkos, és a TITKOS, és… – de nem tudott mást mondani, anélkül, hogy mindkettőjüket bajba ne sodorná. Nem magyarázhatja el a szerepét egy teljes idegen faj kiirtásában. Mindössze annyit tehet, hogy megrázza a fejét. – Sok dologra nem vagyok büszke, amiket tettem, de azért képes vagyok aludni éjszakánként. És nem könnyű szívvel mondom, de vannak dolgok, melyek jobb, ha mélyen eltemetve maradnak.

Nemrég ez a válasz még elég lett volna, hogy Harris hagyja a témát, és Rodney csak magát hibáztathatta, amiért ez már nem így volt.

– Sokan meghaltak amiatt, amit csinált – mondta, és ez nem kérdés volt.

Rodney körülbelül akkoriban törődött bele, hogy pocsék hazudozó, mikor kezdett lassan belejönni. A gyermekei kiérdemelték az igazságot, és amikor ezt nem adhatta meg, megérdemelték, hogy inkább azt mondja, nem beszélhet róla, minthogy hazudjon. Harris viszont félig kolléga volt már, így neki Rodney egy kicsit többet mondott, mint bárki másnak.

– Igen, közvetve és közvetlenül is. Sok ostoba hibát vétettem, ami szörnyű pusztításokban végződött, és sok tudatos döntést hoztam, amik halálhoz vezettek. Néhányat csak távolról, néhányat közelről és személyesen hoztam meg, és épp ezt próbáltam megtanítani nektek, amikor azt mondtam, tudnotok kell, hol vannak a határaitok, mielőtt átgyalogolnátok rajta.

Harris ezen elgondolkodott egy pillanatra, a tekintete lággyá és fókusztalanná vált.

– Tudom, hogy nem beszélhet róla, és tudom, hogy nem szabad kérdeznem, de azt is tudom, hogy nem vezetett volna minket végig ezen az úton, ha nem hinné, hogy szükségünk lesz rá valamikor. Tényleg azt gondolja, hogy amin keresztülment… előfordulhat, hogy egyszer majd nekem is meg kell tennem?

– Nem pont úgy, ahogy nekem, de előfordulhat – mondta Rodney megdörzsölve a homlokát, ahol a fejfájása kezdődött. Öregszik, gondolta újra. Lassan ideje lenne szemüveget csináltatnia. – Különösen, mert én tanítottalak, és el fogsz jutni néhány olyan következtetésre, amelyek kifejezetten vonzóvá tesznek majd bizonyos körök számára. Végül mindig a tudósokhoz fordulnak, amikor már nincs más remény – mondta elfintorodva az emlékre.

Tudta, hogy Harris nem érti, de rendben is volt ez így. Ez még csak az ültetés. Türelmesnek kell lennie, míg eljön az aratás ideje. Régebben sosem volt türelme a kertészkedéshez, de lassan megtanulta, hogy érdemes hosszú távon gondolkoznia. Mikor Harris végül megszólalt hangja lágy és elgondolkodó volt.

– Komolyan gondolja, hogy képes lennék rá?

Óh, hány válasz is volt erre a kérdésre! Háromnegyedük ráadásul csak még több kérdéshez vezetett volna, amiket nem tudna megválaszolni, de a lényege mindegyiknek ugyanaz volt, hogy igen. Nem számított rá, hogy megtalálja, különösen nem, hogy itt. Ha őszinte akart lenni magával, be kellett látnia, hogy épp azért választotta ezt az egyetemet, mert azt gondolta, itt ez biztosan nem történhet meg. Elege volt a felelősségből, hogy embereket olyan pozíciókba helyezzen, ahol a saját tudásuk ölheti meg őket. Aztán visszaemlékezett rá, hogy ő maga is volt fiatal, tele zseniális ötletekkel, és vággyal a megértés után, és hogy tartozott ezzel Harrisnek, legalább annyira, mint a fiatalkori önmagának. Mivel azonban mégis csak Rodney McKayről volt szó, a válasz így sikerült.

– Nem vagy teljesen inkompetens, különben nem pazaroltam volna rád az időmet.

Ám Harris elég ideje ismerte ahhoz, hogy megértse, mit is jelent ez valójában.

– Köszönöm, Doki. – mondta, majd visszafordult a munkájához.

Mire az őszi szemeszter a végéhez közeledett, és Vail szokásos partija feltűnt a láthatáron, végre sikerült megjegyeznie Dr. Friedman nevét. A nő néha megállt az irodájánál, megkérdezte a véleményét egy-két tanulmányról, és ötleteket kért a következő cikkeihez. Három nappal a parti előtt Rodney irodájában beszélgettek egy kávé fölött – a nő a többi kollégájához hasonlóan hamar rájött, hogy Rodney kávéja a legjobb a környéken, – mikor a partira terelődött a szó.

– Eljön?

– Általában benézek egy-két órára, majd angolosan távozok – mondta. Vail partijai mindig túlzsúfoltak voltak, és neki a háta is borsózott a fullasztó tömeg gondolatára. Néha elgondolkozott, vajon a világűr kényeztette-e el, és hogy olyan kevés szomszédja volt.

– Ez lesz az első igazi karácsonyom Michael nélkül – mondta Friedman. – Tavaly épp ilyenkor váltunk, és semmi ünnepi hangulatom nem maradt. Volt valaha házas?  
Egy pillanatra a szíve is kihagyott a kérdésre. A nő rányomult, villant be hirtelen a felismerés. Talán nem is most először, csak eddig nem vette észre. A lehető legsemlegesebb hangon így válaszolt.

– Özvegy vagyok – talán így a legegyszerűbb, gondolta.

Friedman hirtelen felnézett, tekintete lágy volt és együtt érző.

– Sajnálom – mondta. – Mennyi ideig voltak együtt?

Kétezer-negyvenhét nap. Egy élet. Egy szívdobbanás.

– Öt és fél évig.

– Sajnálom. A felesége, sokáig szenvedett?

Rodney ezért utálta a személyes témákat.

– Nem – válaszolta. – A férjem hirtelen halt meg.

A nő ajka egy pillanatra elnyílt a csodálkozástól, mielőtt megregulázta volna az arcvonásait.

– Én... nem is tudom, mit mondhatnék. Talán csak, hogy tényleg nagyon sajnálom. 

– Semmi baj – Rodney hirtelen végtelenül fáradtnak érezve magát. – Nem beszélek róla. Nem tudhatta.

A nő egy pillanatra elgondolkozott, majd bólintott.

– És én sem fogok beszélni róla senkinek. Biztos megvan az oka, hogy maga sem teszi.  
Igen, megvolt, de Rodney nem fogja elmagyarázni. Ha a nő elég okos, előbb utóbb maga is rájön.

– Köszönöm – mondta, és komolyan gondolta. Hisz Dr. Friedman lassan olyan lett, mint egy barát, vagy legalábbis egy nagyon jó ismerős, és Rodney mindig is értékelte az őszinteséget.

Harris első tanulmánya a _Condensed Matter Physics Journal_ téli számában jelent meg. Természetesen Rodney volt az elsődleges szerző. Nem azért, mert az övé volt a kutatás – bár részben ez is igaz volt – hanem mert a neve megadja majd azt az érdeklődést, amit Harrisé nem. Bár ez nem lesz sokáig így, mindketten tudták, hogy most még szükséges van erre az ugródeszkára. Hagyta Harrist, hogy tizenöt percig sütkérezzen a dicsfényben, ami így is tíz perccel több volt, mint amire Harris számított – mielőtt így szólt volna.

– És most induljon, és írja meg a második fejezetet.

Mikor Harris, még mindig a levegőben járva elhagyta az irodáját, Rodney kiürített egy polcot, és rátette a kötetet. Bár most még egyedül volt, Rodneynak kétsége sem volt felőle, hogy hamarosan újabbak érkeznek mellé. Ez lesz az a polc, döntötte el, melyen a gyermekei publikációit fogja tartani. Jó lesz, ha közel lesznek, mikor majd szüksége lesz rá, hogy valami emlékeztesse.

~*~*~

Tavasszal Zelenka érkezett látogatóba. Legalább tíz kilót felszedett, és a haja is ritkulni kezdett. Az ajtóból Rodneyra kacsintott, majd megszólalt.

– Rettenetesen nézel ki. Mi történt a hajaddal?

Négy éve volt, hogy utoljára találkozott valakivel az atlantisziak közül, kivéve Elizabethet és Ronont, akik minden nyáron meglátogatták. Nem az évfordulón, az mindannyiuknak kibírhatatlan lett volna, de közel hozzá. Tudta, hogy a többiek rendszeresen tartják a kapcsolatot e-mailben, legalábbis azok, akik elég sokáig voltak ott, hogy családként gondoljanak egymásra, és Zelenka még mindig nem adta fel a reményt, úgyhogy rendszeresen küldte a másolatokat Rodneynak.

– Te meg meghíztál – vágott vissza, – és egyáltalán nem áll jól.

Mindketten értették, hogy miről is van szó. Rodney lassan felállt az asztal mögül, miközben Zelenka átvágott a szobán, hogy röviden, de erősen megölelje. Aztán Rodney lassan visszahúzódott, gyengéden meglapogatva a másik vállát.

– Jó újra látni – mondta, mikor végre letelepedtek a kanapéra, és túl voltak a milyen volt az utad udvariaskodásokon, és komolyan is gondolta. Épp olyan komolyan, mint amennyire képtelen volt rá a legutóbbi alkalommal.

– Ha nem lennének a folyamatos publikációid, azt hihetnénk elvittek az idegenek – nevetett Zelenka.

Rodney reflexből körbepislantott, nem hallgatja-e őket valaki, de nem volt olyan ember az egyetemen, aki komolyan vett volna egy ilyen szófordulatot.

– Nem könnyű… nem tudom, hogy beszélhetnék róla.

Zelenka komolyan ránézett, majd bólintott.

– Akkor nem beszélünk róla – mondta. – Hallottam, hogy van egy inasod.

Erre már Rodney is felnevetette.

– Azt hiszem a politikailag korrekt megnevezés a szakdolgozó. Na, gyere, körbevezetlek, és bemutatlak pár embernek!

És ezzel, mintha minden helyre billent volna. Már amennyire a dolgok helyre billenhetnek ebben a világban. Zelenka épp valami olcsóenergia-projekten dolgozott, amire úgy-ahogy Rodney is odafigyelt az évek alatt, és csupán pár perc kellett hozzá, visszaessenek a régi rutinba, ahol egymás mondatait fejezték be…

Friedman megbabonázva figyelte kettejük civódását, Harris inkább szórakoztatónak találta. Zelenka körülbelül tíz percig bírta, hogy ne szóljon közbe Rodney kondenzált-anyag fizika óráján, mikor Rodney egyik mondatára felhorkant, és onnantól az előadást mondhatni ketten tartották. Közben folyamatosan civakodtak, hogy _nem, nem, túlzottan leegyszerűsíted a helyzetet_ , szembeállítva a _mert még nem tudunk belemenni ilyen részleteiben, legalábbis addig, amíg nem töltöttünk legalább huszonöt percet azzal, hogy megbeszéljük a szükséges matematikai alapokat, amibe most rohadtul nem akarok belemenni ellenponttal._

Rodney örült, hogy meghívta a férfit, és még inkább, hogy Zelenka el is fogadta az invitálást. Zelenka gyakorlatilag vendégelőadást jött tartani a műszaki tudományok huszonegyedik századi megoldásairól, valójában azonban a kapcsolatukat próbálták rendbe hozni. Rodney felajánlotta a vendégszobáját az itt tartózkodása idejére, és mikor éjszaka végre kettesben maradtak, és senki nem hallhatta őket, a konyhában ülve a maradék kínai fölött, Zelenka megigazította a szemüvegét és belekezdett.

– Miután téged megkerestek, eljöttek hozzám is. Újra alkalmaztak volna.

Rodney nem tudott róla, de gondolhatta volna. Ez volt az egyetlen logikus lépés.

– Nyilvánvalóan nemet mondtál.

– Nyilvánvalóan – bólintotta. – És azt hiszem, nekem többet elmondtak, mint neked. Miután eljöttünk, Atlantisz elcsendesedett.

Rodney már csak azért sem akart a közelükben lenni, mióta visszajöttek, mert már megint elfelejtette, hogy nem is olyan rossz hazudozó, mint valaha.

– Elcsendesedett? – kérdezte.

– A fények nem gyulladnak fel, a laborok és eszközök nem működnek többé. Ha valamit sikerül is feléleszteni, pár óráig működik, aztán semmi. Végül muszáj volt eljönniük. Képtelenek voltak tovább boldogulni.

Rodney lehunyta a szemét, és a tízezer éve az óceán alatt nyugvó városra gondolt, amint feléledt még egy örökhagyó pillanatra.

– Furcsa – mondta.

– Igen – bólintott Zelenka, mintha választ kapott volna a kérdésre, amiért idejött. – Nemet mondtam. Ha a város nem akar újra felébredni, megvan rá az oka.

Jó idő eltelt, mire észrevették, hogy élőként gondolnak a városra. Lassan és fokozatosan jöttek rá, és végül könnyű volt megkülönböztetni a lanteaikat azoktól, akik csupán munkahelyként tekintettek Atlantiszra. Számukra Atlantisz mindig csak az maradt. Néhányan pár hónap alatt rájöttek, néhányan éveket töltöttek ott, és sosem értették meg.

– Igen – mondta Rodney –, biztos vagyok benne, hogy megvan rá az oka.

– Te vagy az egyetlen, aki soha nem beszélt róla, hogy valaha is hazatérhetnénk.

Hát tudja, gondolta Rodney. Elizabeth valószínűleg sejtette, de sosem faggatta a részletekről, talán, mert félt, hogy nem lenne képes megőrizni a titkot, de Zelenkának sosem voltak ilyen aggályai. A többiek sem igazán hittek benne, hogy valaha hazatérhetnek, mégis élt bennük a halvány remény, hogy egy nap, mikor a széljárás megváltozik, talán lehetőségük lesz rá…

Rodneyt sokan tartották pesszimistának, de akik igazán ismerték, tudták, hogy nem az. Mindig olyan emberként gondolt magára, aki minden helyzetben a legrosszabbat feltételezi. Mindig morgolódott és zúgolódott, és a végítéletre készült, elhadart ezer forgatókönyvet, hogy valami hogyan végződhet szerencsétlenül, mert tudta, hogyha felkészül a legrosszabbra, még mindig ott a remény, hogy az mégsem történik meg. A kevesek, akik igazán ismerték azt is tudták, hogyha Rodney hallgat valamiről, akkor tényleg nincs remény. Ezért bujdosott el előlük, mert túl okosak és figyelmesek voltak hozzá, hogy a kimondatlan szavai mögött ráleljenek az igazságra.

Az igazságra, amiről nem beszélhetett. Zelenka talán megértené. Talán érti is. A megértés és a feloldozás viszont két külön dolog volt, és Rodney felkészült, hogy egyedül vigye ezt a terhet egész hátralévő életében. Most, hogy újra találkoztak, még inkább hiányolta azokat a napokat, amikor nem kellett minden egyes szavára odafigyelnie. Mindig úgy gondolta, hogy meggyűlölnék, ha rájönnének, és ennek már a gondolata is elviselhetetlen volt. Különösen rettenetes egy olyan ember számára, mint Rodney, aki Atlantiszig csak az utálatot és a kiközösítettséget ismerte, amíg egyszer csak észre nem vette, hogy a helyzet megváltozott. Nem tudta volna elviselni azok gyűlöletét, akiktől annak idején a feloldozást kapta.

– Azt hiszem, tovább kell lépnem – mondta, tudva, hogy rossz választ adott, hisz Zelenkának nem volt szüksége magyarázkodásra.

Zelenka ekkor hirtelen átnyúlt az asztalon. Kezét Rodney kezére tette, megállítva, hogy tovább gyötörje a fehér papírszalvétát. Szorosan a csuklójára markolt, Rodney szinte érezte a feltámadó fájdalmakat.

– Rodney, én sem akartam soha, hogy szentségtelen kezekbe kerüljön.

Mikor Rodney aznap éjjel elaludt, álmában egy önmegsemmisítőt látott, amint visszafelé számol, majd az energia fegyverek fájdalmasan gyönyörű robbanását, ahogy áttörtek a pajzs felett. Tiszta fejjel ébredt, és a 441-esen a huszadik századi fizikatörténetről beszélt – a Manhattan projektről – miközben Zelenka rezzenéstelen arccal hallgatott a hátsó sorban. 

~*~*~

Az ötödik tanév tavaszán aztán az egyetem tudományos bizottsága hat egy arányban egyetemi oktatatói státuszra terjesztette elő Rodneyt. Megkapta Watanabe szakdolgozatának egy másolatát is, amit a könyvespolcra tett a két folyóirat mellé, amelyben Harris tanulmányai jelentek meg. Mikor Dunnellen és Ashiwat meghívták az esküvőjükre, maga is meglepődött, hogy milyen szívesen fogadta el az invitálást. Közben három másik gyermeke számára is írt ajánlást, és rendszeresen kérvényeket nyújtott be a tagállami parlamenthez, hogy támogassák a tervezett laboratórium építését. Gyakran együtt kávézott Friedmannel, és engedve a nő kérésének belement, hogy Katherine-nek szólítsa, de soha nem Kate-nek. Egy alkalommal megmutatta a nőnek az egyik tanulmánya javított verzióját – amit elvileg 2018-ra tervezett megjelentetni – és tudta, hogy érdekelheti. Katherine ámulva forgatta a lapokat, majd felnézett és így szólt:

– Istenem ez legalább harminc évvel mindenki más előtt van. 

Inkább tízezerrel utána, gondolta Rodney.

– Tegye csak el. Nem egy sorozat része, és különben is magának sokkal hasznosabb lesz, mint nekem lenne.

Azt persze nem mondta, hogy ez nem azok közé a dolgok közé tartozik, amiket ő maga fedezett fel, hanem csupán összeállította egy ősi, szinte elképzelhetetlenül fejlett civilizáció ismereteiből, de ez nem is volt fontos.

Harris a védés előtti három napot teljes rettegésben töltötte. Mikor Rodney végül megelégelte, csak ráripakodott, hogy fogja már be:

– A legrosszabb, amivel szembe kell néznie, én leszek, engem meg már úgyis ismer. Úgyhogy fogja be, és javítsa ki azt az elgépelést a nyolcvanegyedik oldalon, mielőtt kirúgom innen.

Hiányolni fogja Harrist, és ezzel mindketten tisztában vannak. A fiút felvették a Cal Tech PhD programjába, és Rodneynak ez alkalommal még csak szívességet sem kellett kérnie senkitől. Azóta még két hallgató kereste meg – két újabb gyermeke – hogy szeretnének jelentkezni a fizika mesterképzésre.

– Nem kellene ebben az intézményben végezniük a mesterképzést – figyelmeztette őket. – Nem mutat majd jól az önéletrajzukban. 

Mondani sem kell, egyiküket sem érdekelte.

Amikor a tanév végén a U.S.News leközölte az ország legjobb egyetemeinek sorrendjét, a Flyspeck még csak említésre sem került a nyomtatott listán, de az újság weboldalán kiemelték, mint az egyik feltörekvő fizika tanszéket. Ezután lassan más államokból is érkeztek felvételi kérelmek. Rodney képviselte a tanszéket a felvételi bizottságban, és mindenkit összezavart, aki megpróbálta megérteni a kiválasztási algoritmusát. Nem volt szíve megmondani nekik, hogy nem keres mást, csak valami apró jelet, hogy akit kiválaszt, több lehet, mint az átlag. Végül kérvényezte, hogy személyes levelet is tehessen a felvételi brosúrájukba azoknak, akik fizikából akarnak mesterképzésre jelentkezni. Talán valamit jelenteni fog számukra. Talán nem. Nem tudhatja előre. Azt viszont igen, hogy még évek fognak eltelni, mire az elvetett mag termése beérik. A gyermekeinek először meg kell szerezniük a doktorátusukat, majd elkezdeni publikálni és tanítani, és tisztában volt vele, hogy nem mindegyikük fog eljutni odáig. De azért elegen lesznek. Elegen ahhoz, hogy megfelelő hírnévre tegyenek szert, elegen ahhoz, hogy számítsanak, hogy észrevegyék őket, és hirtelen az egész jövője ott lebegett a szeme előtt. Évek türelmes munkája és várakozása, miközben formálja és alakítja őket, kihozva belőlük a legtöbbet, hogy felépítsen egy programot, ami maradandó lesz. Magához csábította ezeket a briliáns elméket, és rávette őket, hogy minden józan ész ellenére, merjék birtokolni a zsenialitásukat. Soha nem gondolta volna, hogy ezt szeretné csinálni, de most hogy látta maga előtt az eredményét, rájött, hogy ez minden, amire szüksége van.

Néha, mikor éjszakánként felnézett az égre, és az oly sokáig egyedüliként ismert csillagok mintázatai, idegen arcként néztek vissza rá, eltöprengett, mi is történhet odakint. Talán nyernek, talán egy nap arra ébred majd, hogy veszítenek. Maga is meglepődött, mily kevéssé számít mindez. Voltak dolgok, melyeket megtett, és voltak dolgok, melyekre megesküdött, hogy soha többé nem tesz meg. És most már azt is tudta, hogy a legjobb és egyetlen, amit tennie kell ahhoz, hogy megváltoztassa a világot, ha apró kis hullámokat indít el, mert a kis hullámok előbb-utóbb hatalmas hullámzássá válnak a világ tengerében, az univerzumban, ebben a csodálatos kvantum-ékkőben, melyet a következmények és a lelkiismeret farktáljaiból építünk.

Jövőre talán _A tudomány etikáját_ is sikerül bevezettetnie az alaptantervbe. Legközelebb már sokkal kevésbé lesz fájdalmas a tanítása.

~*~*~

A lidérc genocídium hatodik évfordulójának reggelén, Rodneyt egy levél várta Elizabethtől. Csupán egyetlen mondat volt, megszólítás és búcsúzás nélkül:

_Megkérdezted magadtól valaha, hogy megérte-e?_

Hosszú ideig csak nézte a levelet, elgondolkodva, vajon múltjának mily démonai késztették a kérdésre a nőt, mielőtt egyetlen mondattal válaszolt volna:

_Gyürkőzzünk hát neki feladatunknak, és úgy viseljük magunkat, hogy ha a Brit Birodalom és Nemzetközössége ezer évig fennmarad is, azt mondhassák az emberek: „Ez volt a legdicsőbb órájuk.”_

Elizabeth tudni fogja, mit jelent. Remélhetőleg. Ha most még nem is, egy nap majd megérti. Rodney tudta, hogy nem veheti le a válláról a terheket, de segíthet neki, hogy könnyebben vigye őket. Talán segít, ha Elizabeth tudja, hogyha újra elölről kellene kezdeniük, ő akkor sem változtatna semmin.

~*~*~

Minden augusztusban ellátogatott a temetőbe, és néha, mikor ott ült a késő délutáni fényben és óvatosan végigsimított az athoszi virágok szirmain, elgondolkozott – vajon soha egyetlen járókelő sem találta furcsának, hogy a légierő egy ezredesének sírját a haditengerészet himnusza díszíti?

– Hiányzol, ugye tudod – mondta csendesen a sírkőnek, és mindannak, amit jelképezett. – Még jó, hogy tökéletesen tisztában voltam vele, mikor elkezdtük, hogy sosem éled meg az öregkort, különben teljesen összetörtem volna.

Így azonban nem tört össze. Valóban nem, hisz a következmények biztos tudatában, átgondoltan és megfontoltan vágott bele, és bár romantikus lett volna azt mondani, hogy a szíve egy darabját veszítette el, nem lett volna igaz. Vele voltak hét év emlékei a közös munkáról, melyből öt és fél év egész életének legboldogabb időszaka volt – a színtiszta rettenet pillanatai, napjai és hetei ellenére is – és ez végül is elég volt. Mindig elég volt.

Öt és fél év, hogy szeress valakit, és viszontszeressenek, amennyire csak lehet egy városban az örökkévalóság peremén – néha túl sok, néha túl kevés. Mindketten tudták hogyan végződhet, mikor belevágtak, de Rodney meghozta a döntést, és hagyta, hogy mindez örökre megváltoztassa. Sosem nézett vissza. Azt mondani, hogy megérte, csupán mélységes lealacsonyítása lett volna valami hatalmasnak, amelyről tudta, sosem lesz képes szavakkal kifejezni.

– Szeretlek – mondta ki a szót, melyet oly nehezen mondott ki először – és azt kívánom, bár itt lehetnél, hogy lásd, valóban boldog vagyok.

Arlington gyönyörű volt kora őszidőben. Szinte az otthonra emlékeztette.

~*~ Vége ~*~


End file.
